


Descent to Darkness

by TheBLQueen (RyderRirann)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Slave Terra, Sex Toys, Tags will be added as chapters update, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, dom!Literally Everyone Else, sub!Terra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderRirann/pseuds/TheBLQueen
Summary: AU in a fantasy medieval setting with a KH twist. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are knights under King Eraqus' reign. Aqua and Ventus get captured by King Xehanort's kingdom, and Terra sets out to save his friends disregarding Eraqus' orders. He gets into trouble.I really just wanna write more bottom!Terra because I'm obsessed with it~ Planned to be extremely sex driven.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was red. The rage he felt was red. The bloodstains still tinting his armor was red. The sunset in the background as his friends were taken from him was red.

Even now, as he galloped back to the battlefield atop his horse, his angered gaze could only see red. It took over his vision back when he openly defied King Eraqus and turned on his subordinates. He had been warned to stay away; that he was being far too reckless to undertake such a dangerous task alone. The enemy was probably expecting him to do this as soon as they had his closest, dearest friends in their grasp. It didn't matter at this point. The Kingdom of Lux is ill-fit to send an entire squad to rescue them, and if they waited until they had enough men, then it'd be too late. The Seekers of Darkness aren't known to treat their hostages with any semblance of kindness. 

So he knew he had to go back alone to the place he saw his friends last. His hope was that they somehow managed to escape their captors before those dastards could take them too far onto their home soil. One of his friends was a commander like he was, and the other trained directly under him. They're formidable and have a unique power that other knights wished they possessed. It's a possibility.

Once he entered the large, rocky, familiar clearing, he knew he reached the right place. He raised the reigns of his horse to signal it to stop and dismounted it in one quick motion. Just a few feet ahead of him was the aftermath of the huge clash they just shared only a day ago. If he looks a little off to the left where a boulder sat caked in splashes of dried blood, he'll spot where he last saw his friends.

Ventus and Aqua's tattered bodies were picked up from that exact same area by the Seekers of Darkness' second in command, Xigbar. Simply thinking about the egotistical smirk that overly proud man wore as he dragged his friends away made him want to puke.

Each cautious step towards the bolder caused his bronze-tinted armor to clank dully against each other. Long, muscled legs lowered him to the ground so he knelt before the remains of the scene. All that remained aside from the blood was pieces of broken iron, steel, and bits of cloth. It's a sight he's grown accustomed to from fighting for so long, but knowing that all of this belonged to Ventus and Aqua, he couldn't deny that his stomach churned. He struggled to hold in a gasp upon picking up a helmet that he knew belonged to Aqua. Indentions littered the sides and it had chipped at the top, but the beautiful craftsmanship was still present. He traced a finger along the piece of metal that extended off the back of the helmet resembling a horn. The other horn wasn't present; it's likely that it got lost in the battle.

He shook his head, shut his eyes, and grit his teeth. Despair threatened to come over him again. He took a deep breath and set the helmet on the ground. He reminded himself that he needed to keep his composure at least until he found his friends again. They _had_ to be alive or else he truly wouldn't know what to do with himself if they weren't.

If his self-motivation wasn't enough to bring him back down to earth, then the small, weak voice calling his name certainly did.

"Terra..."

He quickly turned his head in the direction of where the voice came from. It's behind the boulder. Terra stood up and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword stored in a sheath on his hip. The tone was extremely close to Ventus,' but it wasn't quite his.

He heard a series of hoarse coughs, unsteady breaths, and that same voice called to him again. "Help..."

Terra had to have misheard him from the start. Because now, that was definitely Ventus. He began to move before he could think about his actions. His pulse raced faster for every inch he moved around the boulder out of sheer anticipation.

His blond hair was dabbled in scarlet blood and dirt covered his youthful face, but it's Ventus. Terra rushed to the boy's side and cradled him in his arms. He tore off his own helmet and let it clatter on the ground in order to get a better look at Ventus' state. Dark brown locks revealed themselves from under it as his frantic blue eyes scanned the boy's body for any major injuries. Some of the gashes looked deep, but none were life-threatening. As long as Ventus saw medical treatment fast, he should make it.

Terra returned his gaze back to the boy's face. "You'll be alright, Ven," he reassured him with the softest voice he could manage.

Ventus rose a weak arm to grip lightly at Terra's own. "Thanks."

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over him upon feeling the boy's grasp. He had one of his friends back; only Aqua remained. Terra started changing the way he held Ventus in an attempt to pick him up and ride back to his kingdom, but Ventus shook his head. He stopped and gave Ventus a confused gaze. Terra believed he had a solid idea of what the boy wanted to say. "I'll go find Aqua as soon as you're safe. You need to be patched up first, ok?" He explained.

Ventus just stared blankly at him. The lack of emotion worried Terra. "You're already too late."

Before he could raise a hand, say something, or even process what Ventus had meant by that, Ventus moved his arm with nearly blinding speed and pressed a cloth against Terra's mouth. The sweet scent of it filled his lungs, and the world around him began to rapidly dim.

He heard someone screaming his name in the distance, but his head felt so heavy that identifying who it belonged to seemed impossible.

He just wanted to sleep...

But he needed to keep his eyes open.

Terra's mind floated in an odd state between consciousness and unconsciousness. He willed his arms and legs to move countless numbers of times, but his limbs didn't budge in the slightest. He barely made out that his body was being dragged, or perhaps, did he imagine that sensation? Everything felt exactly like an odd nightmare he couldn't wake himself up from.

...

He jolted himself awake. Terra inhaled sharply and immediately tested his arms and legs. He saw his hands moving and he felt his legs sliding against the concrete ground, so that was a start. Pushing himself off the ground took much more effort than he'd expect, so he stayed seated for the moment.

Wherever he was now, it's awfully dark. His eyes only took a few seconds to adjust. He spotted iron bars in front of him, and beyond that was a wooden door and a small circular table that had two stools to accompany it. Ventus sat in one of them.

Where was he? Why was Ventus here?

"Ven?" Terra's voice echoed in the cold, dank room.

No reply.

Terra squinted his eyes, and he finally realized why Ventus acted so strangely. This boy isn't him. Ventus wouldn't ignore him like this.

In fact, he wore the armor of the Seekers of Darkness. It's identifiable by the jet black coloring and dull matte finish. He notably lacked the wounds Terra saw before.

It didn't take too much for Terra to put two and two together. He had been tricked, captured, and fell straight into the enemies' hands. He forced his pained limbs to make him stand and tried to walk forward, but his wrists and ankles were jerked backward and metal cut into them. A quick glance behind himself showed that he was chained to the back wall.

His armor and sword were also missing. Terra wore only his black, skin-tight undershirt and leggings.

Terra's pulse began to race, but he can't show fear. He instead hoped he looked as intimidating as he could manage, sending a glare to the fake Ventus on the stool. "Who _really_ are you? Where are Ventus and Aqua?" He snapped.

The fake Ventus continued to keep his silence and that same, lame expression.

Out of frustration, he began yelling. "Talk!"

A voice not belonging to the fake Ventus sounded from behind the door. "Maybe he won't, but I'd be glad to keep you company."

Terra didn't need to see his face in order to know who that was. He's fought him many times before in the skirmishes the Kingdom of Lux and the Seekers of Darkness partake in. That cocky tone could only belong to Xigbar.

His suspicions were confirmed once the wooden door creaked open, and a slender man wearing an eyepatch waltzed into the room.

"Sheesh. For as loud as you are, your little 'friends' probably heard you."

Terra didn't give him enough time to shut the door. "Where are they!?"

Xigbar stopped partway in closing it. He paused to smirk at Terra, left the door ajar, and took long strides all the way up to the iron bars where he studied Terra like an animal. It made Terra's blood boil. He _despised_ this man. "As if I'll tell you that! If I were you though, I'd be worried about my own hide. Anyway-"

"What do you mean?" Terra interrupted. He only realized that his little outburst was potentially more detrimental than just staying silent, but he can't help himself. His nerves were at a fever pitch and his worry for his friends grew larger by the second.

Xigbar simply scoffed. He nodded towards the fake Ventus still sitting on the stool. "Roxas. Be a dear and shut him up for me, pretty please?"

The fake Ventus, or rather Roxas now, stood up, drew his sword, and pointed it at Terra. The steel blade glowed a dark red light, and Terra barely made out the quiet word he muttered. "Silence..."

He's familiar with the spell. It reduced Terra to only be allowed to communicate with his eyes and body language. All he managed to do was glare at Roxas again as the boy returned to the stool.

Xigbar chuckled and shot Terra a sideways glance. "Oooh, keep it up, Terra. I think you're actually scaring him."

Roxas' face didn't even twitch. Terra huffed.

Xigbar continued grinning widely at him. Terra's certain that fool was enjoying every bit of his currently pitiful state. "As I was saying before you got so impatient, you shouldn't focus on your friends. We truly only need them for our little plan that will end this war for good. The old coot actually doesn't need you at all, but the way you danced right into our laps is super convenient. That's one less commander that can get in our way. So, I could just kill you now. It'd be easy. I stick a sword in you and you'll be done like a roasted hog. But..."

Xigbar rose his arms. His grin turned into a toothy smile. "Where's the fun in that? It'd be a waste when you're so amusing to fight, tease, and most of all _observe._ " His arms fell back to his sides and had a dangerous look in his eye. Xigbar always lowered his brow exactly like that when he's about to fight him. Terra would never admit it out loud to anyone, but in this scenario, he's actually scaring him. He can't do much without his armor against fully clad knights with their weapons on hand. Terra clenched his open palms into fists.

"I'll give you a faith worse than death... How about being the Seekers of Darkness' little sex slave? Ha! One of the Kingdom of Lux's finest commanders reduced to a moaning, shameless mess. It'd be amazing~" Xigbar nodded to himself extraordinarily pleased with his little idea.

Terra wasn't having any of this at all. Xigbar loved to joke, this one so far was his worst. He violently began fighting his restraints in retaliation of the tactless jest.

Xigbar whistled. "Aren't you excited? Don't worry. We're gonna have you trained to be the best sex slave in no time!" His thin ponytail whipped over his shoulder armor as he turned his head towards the doorway. "You there, Vanitas?"

It's another name Terra isn't familiar with. The boy that walked in had the same build as Ventus, but his hair was black and spikier. He lacked the armor the knights wore and instead donned garb typical of nobility. He leaned against the wall to the right of the room while crossing his arms. "Yep. I heard the whole thing. This was your big idea you've been talking about ever since Roxas brought him in?"

Xigbar nodded again. "Bullseye. So? You wanna do the honors of breaking in Terra? My hands are a bit tied at the moment."

Vanitas' eerie yellow eyes looked Terra up and down. In return, Terra tried to burn holes through Vanitas' skull with his own ocean blue gaze.

Vanitas' smile looked nearly as cocky as Xigbar's. "He'd be a joy, honestly. I don't mind. There's nothing else better for me to do around here."

They shared a few more hushed words that Terra couldn't make out. Xigbar left with a wave, and Roxas followed him out. Vanitas closed the door. He locked it with a turn of a key and finally shifted his entire body to face Terra. He found it unsettling how the Seekers of Darkness had two members that looked strikingly similar to Ventus...

Terra swallowed, but he wouldn't let this boy see any of his inner turmoil.

Vanitas licked his lips as he pulled one of the stools closer to Terra's cell. He sat down and neatly crossed his legs.

"Now... Let's begin~"


	2. Chapter 2

This can't be happening.

Everything moved too fast, and not an ounce of it made any sense. Terra still doesn't know where his friends are, Xigar tells him he's supposed to become a sex slave, and some runt of a noble going by the name of Vanitas is admiring his body too close for comfort. Terra couldn't handle looking at his face since it resembled Ventus so closely; he ended up finding more interest in the ground below him.

"How about we make a deal?" The boy offered, "If you behave after this first session, I'll let you ask any question you want. You'll get a truthful answer too. Promise." His teasing tone alluded to the exact opposite.

Terra didn't believe him and shook his head.

"Oh, right. You're silenced."

Vanitas snapped his fingers. The weight pressing against his throat suddenly lifted. It's extraordinarily rare for nobility to possess magic, so it shocked Terra. He stared at him wide-eyed and went right back to asking questions.

"Who are you...?"

Vanitas stood up and used his keys to unlock Terra's cell.  "Ah-ah-ah, that's not how it works. I'll only talk until you play by _my_ rules." 

Terra noticed he had multiple keys on the key ring. One of them might be able to unlock his cuffs.

If only he stood an inch closer, Terra could snatch those keys right out of Vanitas' hands. He'd be able to easily overpower him if he weren't chained up.

"Your eyes give away your plan, y'know. You're not that bright." The boy cupped Terra's face with his free hand to force him to look into those yellow hues again away from the keys. Terra wanted desperately to spit at him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knows it's not Ventus, but still... The similarities are uncanny.

Terra opted to close his eyes instead. "I'm not falling for more of your tricks."

Vanitas started stroking the side of Terra's cheek with his fingers ever so gently. He didn't react to the touch, even if it's warmth matched Ventus'. "Look at your situation. You don't have much choice in the matter. You're stuck inside a cage, chained to a wall, and stripped of your weapon and armor. Xigbar told me that you can't cast magic without the aid of your sword, so you're basically just a sack of potatoes right now."

His words were true, but Terra continued to be defiant. It's all just a ploy to make him play along, right? He risked opening his eyes again just so he could send another glare at Vanitas' way.

"You aren't turning me into a slave. I'll find my own way out of this place without the help of any of you Seekers of Darkness."

For a moment, Vanitas only stared at Terra. He started a low chuckle. It elevated to a loud cackle, and Vanitas abruptly released Terra's chin. "Ha! You're funny!"

Next, Terra's chains suddenly pulled him against the stone back wall. The impact made him grunt in pain. His limbs were forcibly yanked into a spread eagle position hovering about an inch above the ground. He tried to kick his legs away from the wall and move his arms with as much strength as he could muster, but the links didn't budge at all.

"Hey-"

Vanitas cut him off. "This could have easily been avoided if you just agreed to the deal. Still... Forcing you is way more fun than just commanding you around~"

The boy extended a hand to his side. A black whip made out of dark aura materialized in thin air, and Vanitas experimentally cracked the ground with it.

Terra's body reflexively tensed. This boy's magic abilities were unbelievable.

"A sex slave never refuses his master. That's your first lesson."

"You're..." Vanitas whipped Terra's chest. "Ng! Insane! Vanitas..."

The corners of Vanitas' mouth dropped to a frown. "You're not supposed to address your master like that. Each one has preferences, but 'Master' is the only acceptable one for me. Got that?"

The next whip struck his chest again, but Vanitas put a significant amount of strength behind it. It tore his shirt, and Terra could tell that one broke his skin. He sucked in a harsh breath and bit his lip to prevent from crying out.

The severity of the situation hit him all at once. Xigbar didn't joke; Vanitas wasn't either.

"No..." Terra defied him again, feeling his heart race faster. If this was the only form of punishment Vanitas planned on dishing out, the pain was nothing. He endured worse on the battlefield, he told himself.

His response earned him a flurry of whips all concentrated on his torso. Each one was quick, powerful, and calculated. Terra managed to tough out the first few, but the stinging pain grew worse as Vanitas' whip tore more of his shirt away. It barely clung to his shoulders by the time the boy stopped.

Terra's body went limp against the wall. His torso was in searing, white-hot pain; trickles of blood rolled down his chest and stomach. His wrists and ankles weren't in much better shape either. The cuffs had them rubbed raw.

A sheen of sweat ran down his forehead. Terra's breath came in haggard puffs.

"Changed your mind yet?" Vanitas asked, twirling the whip playfully between his fingers.

This felt like absolute purgatory, but Terra still shook his head. Giving in won't only damage his own pride. He represents the Kingdom of Lux, too. "I'm... I'm not anyone's plaything...!"

"You're a stubborn one," Vanitas clicked his tongue and dismissed the whip. This time, he summoned a sword wrapped in that same dark aura as the first weapon. It mysteriously levitated by his side; the blade was nearly as tall as the boy was.

"Xigbar said to keep you alive, but he said nothing about your limbs. Slaves don't need to walk."

Terra's entire body went rigid and his eyes flew wide open. His legs are something he can't afford to lose. "You wouldn't..."

His head followed the sword as it steadily floated closer to his legs. The sharp tip pressed persistently against the cloth of his leggings, and it slowly, agonizingly, began drawing a thin bloody line across the front part of his now quivering thigh.

He can't contain his fear anymore. Panicked, Terra's body uselessly flailed against his restraints. His eyes screwed shut, he turned his head to the side, and his breath came in rapid puffs. "Stop...!"

Vanitas' voice boomed, which sounded a little like Terra's own voice when he had to instruct new recruits. "Then address me properly!"

Terra had little choice but to comply. His gut wrenched from merely saying the word. "M-master..."

The sword stopped immediately, but it remained buried in his flesh. "Yes, slave? Be sure to ask nicely, too." Vanitas' voice grew softer while keeping its domineering tone.

Nothing he told himself made this process any easier. Terra tried his best to cast his thoughts away to force himself to speak. "Please stop..."

The sword was dismissed as soon as Terra finished his plea. Vanitas gave him a slow clap and small chuckle. "Good. You learn quick."

Without warning, the chains loosened up enough for Terra to collapse to the ground in a sitting position. His arms were still being hoisted up by them, but his legs had enough slack to at least bend now. Even though he had newfound freedom of his legs, Terra still couldn't move them. He's trembling too badly from a mix of shock, pain, and fear.

Vanitas' voice reeked of fake concern. "Aww, you poor thing." He knelt down in front of Terra and reached out to comb his hand through dark brown locks. Terra allowed him to do it out of pure fatigue. He hated how it reminded him so much of Ventus' hands, and he despised it more at how it actually made him stop shaking.

His hope was that Vanitas would finally leave him alone. He made him submit, verbally at least, so he should be satisfied...

But Vanitas did the exact opposite. He withdrew his hand and delightfully exclaimed, "For being such a good slave, you get a reward!"

Before Terra could retort, Vanitas' hooked a finger into the waistband of his leggings. "Ooh, commando~ We'll take it slow at first, so you won't have to do a thing. Sit tight."

Vanitas was taking this _too_ far for Terra's comfort.

His legs screamed at him to stop, but Terra still bunched his weak limbs closer in an attempt to push Vanitas away. "As if I'll let you do such a thing!"

"I'll dismember the foot you use to kick me. Careful, slave."

Terra reluctantly paused and lowered his legs to the ground again.

Vanitas grinned at him. "Just enjoy yourself~"

 _As if he actually could,_ Terra thought. He looked away as Vanitas tugged his leggings down. The cool air of the room hitting his exposed groin caused Terra to involuntarily shiver. He instinctively shifted his hips against the wall, but Vanitas didn't seem to care. He just moved closer to Terra.

"Don't be scared. I'll make sure this part won't hurt since you've worked so hard for it."

The boy used one hand to rub carefully at Terra's soft penis. The other gingerly massaged the still clothed thigh that wasn't injured by the sword earlier. Both of his caresses were far too gentle for the sadistic air Vanitas put on just moments ago. The frightening part was that this kind of treatment actually distracted him from the pain the whip caused. Terra knotted his eyebrows, shallowly exhaled, and kept his eyes closed.

Vanitas started making pumping motions with his hand on Terra's length and hummed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Not getting hard..."

Terra shook his head. "Please, just- Ah!"

The hand on his thigh suddenly shot up to rub at one of his nipples. Vanitas used one finger to stroke around the areola teasingly, before pressing down directly on the nipple and grinding against it. It elicited some pain since his chest burned from all of the whipping, but the rest of the sensations felt weird. Terra shuddered and quickly bit his lip again to stop making more sounds.

The single finger changed into two, and the grinding changed to gentle pinching. Terra can't accurately describe how this felt anymore. It hurts, but its tingling, a little ticklish, and something...

He jumped when Vanitas' tongue abruptly lapped at his other nipple. He didn't expect it and a gasp escaped his lips. His eyes flew open all on their own, but he strictly kept his vision locked on the walls of the cell. Vanitas' tongue behaved like his fingers; it licked around his nub pushing it in circles before brushing it directly. Vanitas swapped between that and soft biting, all the while not letting up on his other nipple, too. They hardened in no time at all.

When Vanitas pumped Terra's cock again, a choked up groan managed to slip its way from Terra's throat. Blood rushed to his nether regions and the brunette started kicking his legs against the air with nothing else to move.

He couldn't believe he actually got aroused from this.

Vanitas blew onto Terra's moist nipple which caused him to jolt. "Aww, your nipples feel that good?"

Terra's face flushed. Vanitas laughed. "Hehe, you're so cute."

The boy pulled away from Terra's nipples entirely to focus on his hardened length. He only used one hand to start a steady stroke. Every time he went to the top, he thumbed the head and pressed against the sensitive flesh right under the tip. Terra struggled to keep his voice in feeling himself inching closer and closer to completion.

He heard a wet popping sound in front of him, and that's when Terra finally chanced a glance at Vanitas again. Even in the dim light of the cell, Terra saw the boy's fingers glistening with what he assumed was the smaller male's saliva.

"May as well start training you early right here... Pretty sure you're a virgin. " Vanitas murmured and dipped his slickened fingers inside Terra's leggings. Terra can't see exactly where his fingers were going, but he knows what Vanitas wanted to do.

"No! Stop! Not there!" Terra couldn't control his own voice nor actions. He behaved on pure instinct doing his best to keep Vanitas out. His legs were too weak to kick him away at this point, and his body was worn out from all the struggling he did earlier. Terra only squeezed his legs together. Vanitas easily blocked them using his body by settling between Terra's legs.

"As I said, it won't hurt~ It's just a finger. Relax." Vanitas' words weren't helping when his finger kept circling around his entrance.

The boy's finger slowly slid its way inside Terra's anus. Terra's lip bled from how much he had chewed on it from the whip, to the sword, and now this. The pain didn't compare to what he felt from the repeated whipping, but he felt so much shame. His body stayed tense as the finger passed his outer sphincter. The thin digit stopped there.

"Stop squeezing. You're making it hurt like that." In one fluid motion, Vanitas lowered his head and took Terra's length into his mouth. At the same time, his finger resumed sliding inside him. Terra found it too painful to keep biting his lip; he emitted an open-mouthed cry. The pain and pleasure mixed.

Vanitas smiled around Terra's length and started _humming._ The boy bobbed his head up and down, ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, and sucked the tip. Terra's hips shuddered. The finger moving in and out of his anus didn't hurt as much anymore.

If he focuses on Vanitas' mouth, he can come. And perhaps, if he comes fast, this can end. Terra truly had no idea if that was true, but he couldn't come to any other conclusion. He's backed into a wall, both literally and physically. It's all he has.

Terra closed his eyes in an attempt to push the discomfort out. He's getting close. It's growing more difficult to keep his voice down. His hips had a mind of their own as they bucked up into Vanitas' mouth. He hated everything about this, about how easily Vanitas was able to make him bend to his will, about how powerless he was to whatever Vanitas did. Terra shook his head in reluctance as he neared his climax.

The finger in his ass pressed against something that made Terra open his mouth in a silent scream; his body was seized by an overwhelming wave of pleasure. He came into Vanitas' mouth.

His body went limp and Terra's chest rose and fell with each labored breath. Through barely opened eyelids he watched Vanitas draw his finger out of his rectum and pull his mouth away from his still spasming cock; it earned a weak groan from Terra. He lacked the willpower to stop his sounds.

The boy pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and spat Terra's sperm into it. Vanitas started laughing again as he stood up. "What a good little slave~ Now, thank your master. Every slave does it after his master does a favor for him."

Terra couldn't muster up the energy to even glare. He just stared at Vanitas tiredly.

"...Leave," Terra murmured. He didn't think about getting mutilated or the punishment he could face. He wanted this to end. He needed Vanitas gone.

Vanitas pat his head similar to how a child would do to their dog. "Ehh, I guess I was being too hopeful. You did well though~"

Maybe Terra lucked out? Vanitas withdrew his hand, tossed the handkerchief in the corner of the room, and he left Terra's cell. He locked it back. The brunette's chains slackened again so he could walk around the cell if he wanted, but he remained motionless against the back wall.

"I'll be seeing you daily from here on out, Terra. I hope you'll grow to like me."

Vanitas winked at him before leaving the distraught Terra to his own devices.

And Terra just begged, pleaded, and _prayed_ that his friends weren't suffering the same fate he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the large pause between chapters! Real life held me back (I'm graduating college ^^). Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy~

Terra laid in the new bed provided to him only a few days ago in the back corner of the cell. He stared at the ceiling, frowning at it as if the slightly cracked thing was the cause of all of his problems.

He could only guess since keeping up with the days proved challenging, but he's been here for at least a few days to a week. It's difficult to judge day and night when there's a single rectangular window inside the entire room; it gets the majority of it's light with candles mounted along the walls. Terra tried climbing to the window multiple times in the past, but to no avail. The window sat out of Terra's reach inside his cell, and the chains were still an issue.

Since the room's brightness doesn't change much, he relied on the number of times that Vanitas came into the cell to count the days instead. The boy said he'd see him daily, so, if he kept his word, then Terra's estimate should be fairly accurate.

Vanitas tried to break his willpower every single time he saw Terra. He keeps saying that Terra loves being treated this way when he's groveling in pain from a crack of his whip or turning his head away in disgust when that horribly cruel boy 'pleasured' him. Nothing about the one-sided sex they had was pleasurable as far as Terra was concerned, despite the brunette himself being the only one feeling any 'pleasure' so far. Vanitas never stripped nor did he use Terra for any sexual pleasure of his own.

Regardless, the boy stole his pride, freedom, and happiness. Even so, Terra won't let Vanitas ever, _ever_ take his spirit. He still needs to find his friends and get them to safety no matter what Vanitas does to him. As long as he had that goal and as long as there's a possibility his friends are out there and need him, Terra isn't giving in.

The wooden door creaked open. Terra only turned his head to see who came through already assuming that it would be Vanitas again, but instead, it's Roxas. The boy closed the door as he stepped inside.

The emotionless blond usually appeared to either heal Terra if Vanitas' punishments were too rough or to provide meals. Terra was neither hungry nor injured badly to where it might threaten his life, so it's bizarre seeing him now.

Roxas normally doesn't speak that much either despite all of Terra's past attempts of asking questions. Regardless, Terra won't give up. Roxas was never inherently cruel for no good reason, unlike Vanitas. It doesn't hurt to try.

"Where are my friends? Ven and Aqua? _Ventus_ and Aqua." Perhaps saying Ventus' whole name may help. Besides, Roxas' lack of personality made him seem a bit... slow. Sort of. Even if the boy held some skills in magic, and possibly combat, too. Terra based it only on the armor he wore.

Roxas stared at him with lifeless eyes. Still nothing. Terra shouldn't be surprised.

The brunette began turning away from Roxas until the boy suddenly spoke up.

"Ven... tus... said he's worried."

Terra sprang out of the bed in disbelief. The chains, once again, prevented him from walking all the way up to the bars, but he stood as close to them as he could. The cuffs digging into his bruised skin caused Terra to grimace, but never mind that. This is more important.

"You've seen Ventus? Where?"

Roxas tilted his head curiously as if he's puzzled about Terra's behavior. "...Inside the castle like you."

Terra's eyebrows knotted with worry. He's glad he knows where one of his friends are now, but it's possible that Ventus might be subject to the same things as Terra had endured. "Is he ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

It took longer for Roxas to answer that one. "...He's alive."

Terra shook his head. "No! I mean, is he hurt? Did Vanitas touch him? And what about Aqua?"

Roxas suddenly drew his sword and it glowed a dim red. "Bind..."

Everything but Terra's head froze in place. No... Did he overstep his bounds? Is Roxas going to copy Vanitas' behavior now?

Terra fell silent as Roxas unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. "Too many questions... I don't want punishment," the lifeless boy said barely above a whisper, "you, me, and Ventus... Quiet."

"But-" Terra started, but shut his mouth when he thought about the repercussions. Roxas said _Ventus_ might get punished. And Terra will be damned if he's the cause of it by not watching what he said.

Plus, if Roxas wanted him silent, why not cast an actual Silence spell instead of only a Bind?

The boy watched him for a moment, and he eventually walked up to the frozen Terra.

Roxas pointed his sword at him. Terra's eyes widened.

...But Roxas aimed his sword at Terra's right wrist. "Cure..."

The spell soothed the injured flesh and sealed his open wounds there. Terra exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he held. Roxas repeated the same process on the rest of Terra's cuts before backing away, stepping out of the cell, and locking it again. Once it was locked, Roxas dispelled the Bind. Terra stretched his limbs, and, this time, it was his turn for him to send Roxas a curious gaze.

He wanted to ask why, but his fear of putting Ventus at risk stopped him.

The wooden door abruptly flew open again. To Terra's huge disappointment, it was Vanitas. The black-haired boy looked between Terra and Roxas. "Oh, it looks like we have a party in here~"

His eyes rested on Terra. The brunette grit his teeth in anticipation of what Vanitas was going to command him to do. "Just because Roxas is here doesn't mean you get a free pass, slave. What do you say when I come to see you?"

The greeting came out forced, but Terra knew what Vanitas wanted. "Welcome back, Master."

"Ha, good little thrall."

Vanitas then turned his attention to Roxas, expecting the boy to explain himself. Roxas seemingly understood what that meant. "I missed some wounds so I healed them."

Vanitas nodded, buying the excuse. "Sure, sure. As long as he's not dead. Good work, Roxas." Vanitas dismissed Roxas shortly after that exchange, so only he and Terra remained in the room.

Terra never liked the sight of the black-haired boy, but he despised it more so since he pushed away the single person who willingly gave him the information he wanted. He backed away trying to put off the impression he held no interest for Vanitas and sat on the edge of his bed. "What do you want now?" He asked, not even trying to mask the annoyance in his tone.

His behavior went ignored by the boy who now began unlocking his cell door. "I have a new toy for you. I think you'll like it~"

Vanitas dug through a bag strapped to his waist once inside the cell, but notably out of Terra's reach. He pulled out a device Terra's never seen before with a hand crank on it. The closest object it resembled that Terra was familiar with was a fishing pole, except this one was perhaps only half a foot long and it lacked a string. A soft, black rubber material covered the tip of the wooden rod. The rest of it was made of pure metal save the handle. Vanitas gave it a demonstrative crank, and the end with the rubber tip moved up and down.

...Terra had no idea what that could be used for. It seemed utterly worthless in his eyes; even for Vanitas' twisted use. "It doesn't do anything," he commented.

"Aww, so naive," Vanitas teased as he lowered the hand holding the crank to his side. "You'll see what it does in a little bit. For now, lay down on the bed so your back is against it."

The brunette knew he's up to something. Terra glared at Vanitas and inhaled about to protest, but Vanitas wagged his finger at him. "It's an order. Slaves follow their masters without question. You should know this by now."

_And if he doesn't comply..._

Terra remembered the last time he defied Vanitas and cupped a hand over his eye. The boy nearly blinded him.

He grumbled but nonetheless laid down on the bed as Vanitas asked. The smaller male smiled in satisfaction.

"Just stay still..." came the next command. Vanitas casually sauntered to Terra's side.

... _This_ was odd. Didn't Vanitas know that he can still move? Usually, the boy would have casted some sort of magic or manipulate the chains so Terra can't fight back. Vanitas was in Terra's 'danger zone,' so to speak.

This could be his chance out of here if Terra acts quickly and carefully. He kept his gaze strictly on Vanitas' face as the boy placed the odd mechanism on the end of the mattress. He walked closer with a gentle hum towards the section of the bed where Terra rested his arm.

The brunette sighed, running his barely cohesive plan in his head multiple times in just the few seconds it took for Vanitas to run a pale hand down his bicep.

_Now...!_

Terra lunged at Vanitas, aiming to snatch his keys right out of the boy's pocket. Vanitas sidestepped his hand and laughed loudly as if Terra was the silliest thing he's seen in his life.

"You're so easy to read! It makes me wonder how you even became a commander-"

Terra didn't give him any room to breathe as he tried to reach for the boy once more, but his chains locked in place.

...He's been made a fool. Again. Terra slumped against the bed in defeat. "Damn you..." He murmured.

No doubt he'll be punished for his actions. Roxas will probably be here again shortly once Vanitas was done. He waited in anticipation for Vanitas to summon his torture tool for the day, but... Nothing happened.

The smaller male walked over to where Terra kicked the device to the floor and picked it up. "You could've broken this. Bad boy~"

Vanitas' hand glowed an ominous purple. Gradually, Terra felt a heavy, invisible weight sink him further into the bed. It's similar to the Bind spell Roxas casted, except Terra could still move; albeit minutely and hardly noticeable. It felt like the air itself stopped Terra from lifting a single finger. Frightening, yes, but it paled in comparison to what he already experienced.

Not long after that, Vanitas started unlocking the chain links. He exchanged the chains running into the wall to shorter ones Vanitas pulled from his bag, and the ends of those ran from Terra's cuffs to the underworkings of the bed.

Terra knew asking Vanitas what he was planning would go unanswered. He chose to remain silent.

Although, he felt horribly apprehensive watching the boy work. Vanitas' hands knew exactly what they were doing as he made quick work of reattaching the chains. He gave each link a solid tug to ensure they were locked, and when he seemed satisfied with the sturdiness, those deceivingly delicate hands slid their way up both Terra's arms and onto his bare chest. Terra only had his leggings now since his shirt was torn beyond repair, and no one here bothered to give him a replacement.

The magic that reminded Terra of a Bind had lifted. He assumed Vanitas didn't need it anymore since he was successfully chained to the bed now.

The brunette held his breath while Vanitas drew lines with his fingers across his pectorals, abs, and stomach. "Your scars are healing nicely," he murmured as he climbed on top of Terra. The new weight dipped the mattress down where Terra's rear rested.

Terra sighed, turning his head away. It became a habit when Vanitas started doing anything sexual to him. "Just get it over with," he quietly retorted.

The boy smirked at him. Terra didn't have to see his face to tell that he did; the tone was telling enough. "Heh. You want me to go faster 'cause a slave like you is just _dying_ to get more attention, hmm?" Vanitas flicked one of Terra's nipples; the action alone cut off any replies from Terra with a little jolt and a gasp.

"Proves my point~ And I'll be more than happy to please my pet today. I'm feeling generous."

Then Vanitas went from the pace of a snail to the speed of a rabbit in the blink of an eye.

His mouth relentlessly attacked Terra's jugular, licking and biting every inch of reddening skin in the area. The boy's soft lips contrasted the rough bites he caused as he made his way up Terra's neck, leaving hickeys in his wake. Caresses along Terra's sides transformed into long, painful dragging of Vanitas' short nails. A knee rammed up against his crotch and began grinding persistently against him.

It was too many sensations to process in such a short amount of time. Terra felt horribly overwhelmed and lost.

He openly moaned, his entire body shuddering with no capacity in his head to even try to stop it.

Vanitas nibbled on Terra's earlobe. "See? A little pain can feel good."

Terra tugged against his restraints reflexively and tried to move his head out of the range of Vanitas' mouth, but no surprise, he was unsuccessful. "N-no, this is your- Haah!"

Vanitas forcibly bit his nipple. Terra hoped it didn't draw blood. Another unhinged sound left him. It _scared_ Terra. That went straight to his cock and there was _no way_ Vanitas isn't going to notice.

The boy moved his knee away and palmed the growing erection through his leggings. He chuckled darkly. "Aww, I'm sorry. What were you going to say, slave?"

Terra's face burned. "...This is your-"

He was interrupted again when Vanitas firmly squeezed the base of his cock through the fabric. It hurt. Terra shut his eyes barely able to hold back a whimper. "Nope. Think _really_ hard about what you're fucking up right now."

The quivering male's voice wavered a bit. It took him a couple of uneven breaths to figure it out. "...It's Master's fault."

His 'reward' for using the boy's correct title was Vanitas running his tongue all over his throbbing nipple. "Well, you're not wrong," the boy teased playfully. Terra just panted while his body inadvertently squirmed and wished he could deck Vanitas in the face. It's a thought he wouldn't have when he first came here, but after being subjected to Vanitas' whims overtime, he's starting to disassociate him with Ventus entirely. Sure, they can look similar, but Terra can swear the king's name that this boy isn't Ventus at all.

A ripping sound interrupted Terra's quiet pants and train of thought. Cool air rushed to his rear, and a cackle erupted from Vanitas who had moved to sit in between his legs; Terra noticed he loved settling there quite often.

He picked up his head enough to watch Vanitas dismiss a knife he had created. "Don't forget. You still need punishment for trying to escape. I thought that was common sense for a sex slave, but I guess not..."

Vanitas had obviously cut his leggings.

All Terra could do was glare in retaliation. He's been subject to a lot of the boy's degradation, but forcing him to speak through threats of violence and exposing his ass in such an undignified manner made Terra hold nothing but contempt towards Vanitas. Even in the nastiest of foes that Terra fought from the Seekers of Darkness, he could find some kind of redeeming quality in them. They are all human just like him; they are all fighting in a war that seemingly has no end... And both sides are always desperately finding methods to end the fighting.

But Vanitas? This boy simply wanted to make Terra's life a living hell. He had no other motive as far as the brunette could tell.

He didn't know he could hate someone more than _Xigbar,_ yet here he was, presented with the embodiment of pure evil itself.

Terra kept his mouth shut. He just stared at Vanitas, letting those feelings fester inside of him.

And Vanitas, with that far too innocent looking face of his, smiled eerily in response. "I love it. That _expression._ The harder it is to train you, the more rewarding it is when you finally _do_ give up."

'Except that I'll never submit,' Terra thought to himself. To prove his internal promise, Terra didn't make a single sound when three of the boy's fingers went inside of him through the newly cut hole in his leggings.

He went in dry, but Terra's body had grown so used to those intrusive digits that the pain was minimal. The lingering oil from Vanitas' last visit also helped contribute to it. They wriggled around, stretching him out in a sporadic fashion. Terra learned quickly, albeit reluctantly, that relaxing his muscles made the process faster and a little less painful. Faster meant Vanitas would leave earlier... These activities usually ended upon Terra climaxing.

It's a cycle. Vanitas walks in, tortures Terra, forces him to an orgasm, and he leaves.

Vanitas hooked a single finger to rub against the area inside Terra that caused the brunette to let out a small groan. He couldn't tell if it hurts or if it felt good, but it did leave his body feeling oddly warm. And his cock wasn't softening from the sensation, either.

"...Loose enough," Vanitas murmured to himself, and suddenly, he withdrew his fingers. "You should be ready for something bigger now~"

Terra immediately assumed the boy meant they were going to have _actual sex._ Frightened and on edge, Terra picked up his head enough to see what Vanitas was planning to do. "What?!" He questioned Vanitas sharply.

Instead, the boy took out the device again. He started coating the rod part in body oil while laughing. "Nah, not me, silly. You haven't earned that yet. You need a little more training before you can take _my_ dick anyway... This will do."

Terra knew Vanitas didn't care about his well-being in the slightest when he put that thing inside. He forced it in with a single push.

"Ah...!" Terra screamed uninhibited. He reflexively tugged against the short restraints.

It felt like Terra's innards split into two with how much it _hurt._

"That's for trying to escape from me earlier, but that's only part of the punishment~" Vanitas used one hand to keep the device in place while the other uncovered Terra's penis. He pulled down the leggings so the waistband got caught under Terra's scrotum, and he started a quick stroking motion to keep Terra erect. The contrasting sensations in his rear and cock caused the brunette difficulties leveling his breathing.

Terra writhed with little else to do. He knew it was useless, but his body still fought to stay away from Vanitas' touch. Bucking his hips caused the pain to worsen. He stopped as soon as he started. "Take it out...! It-"

A mouth covered his own in the middle of his protest. Vanitas swallowed Terra's words with a quick kiss. The boy's tongue touched Terra's own momentarily before Vanitas separated with him entirely.

"Don't bite," the boy commanded harshly. Terra barely had enough time to breathe before Vanitas claimed his mouth again. He kissed him hungrily and possessively; Vanitas explored every inch of Terra's mouth running his tongue behind his teeth and under Terra's own tongue.

He's never been kissed like _this_ before. Even if Terra wanted to bite Vanitas, he couldn't. The roughness of the kiss and Terra's lack of oxygen left him lightheaded, and all he ended up doing was groaning straight into the boy's mouth.

Vanitas parted with him again only far enough to speak. "Feels good, doesn't it?" The boy coyly teased.

Terra wanted to tell him 'no,' but his response never left his mouth by the time Vanitas continued his forceful kisses. He kept doing it for what Terra thought was an eternity, and the boy occasionally gave his cock some tugs in between their breaks. The rod was inside his rectum the entire time, but it wasn't hurting as much as it had before. Terra could barely notice it at this point.

 _It really does..._ Terra thought to himself, but he dared to not finish it in fear of saying it out loud.

A moan quieter than the rest of Terra's noises left him when Vanitas' actually _stopped_ touching him altogether aside from the device still lodged in his ass.

Based on the way the boy was smiling at him, the sound didn't go unnoticed. "Go on. Be honest. It feels good, right?"

"...I hate you." The brunette practically growled out instead.

"Aww, but I like you _a lot._ " Vanitas faked a disappointed tone. "Just for that, your punishment is going to be worse..."

The boy sat on his knees between Terra's legs and, with both of his hands, he began cranking the device inside Terra. The rod pushed in and out of Terra's rectum. His insides were tight and Terra could feel how his walls clung snuggly to the intruding rod as if trying to fuse with it. It's cold and hard compared to Vanitas' fingers, but the rubber at the tip helped a little to keep it from hurting.

Other than his odd breathing, Terra didn't give much of a reaction to it. At least now he knows what the rod does...

Vanitas then began changing the angle of how the device entered him. Terra knew exactly what the boy was trying to do; he dreaded the moment it'll happen.

Terra tried his best to squash his reactions, but the way the tip rubbed against the swollen flesh inside so perfectly made him gasp, jolt, and squirm. It's the same area that Vanitas loved stroking with his fingers.

"Alright... So if I just..." Vanitas murmured to himself. The rest was inaudible to Terra's ears. Besides, he found it exceedingly challenging to listen to what the boy had to say when the sounds of himself pulling on the chains filled his ears.

Then the crank suddenly grew faster... The pumping motion in his ass couldn't have been human. It kept relentlessly ramming the sensitive bundle of nerves in his rectum.

A cry loud to Terra's own ears erupted from his throat and filled the entire room. He clung to the sides of the bed feeling the sudden urge to grab anything to give him traction. He had no power over his hips, they started shivering uncontrollably when the tip assaulted that place over and over again. It's never been stimulated this strongly before. He's never felt anything like it. It was beyond Terra on how to describe it.

"St-sto... Mnn! Make it..." He uselessly pleaded.

Vanitas delicately pressed a finger against the tip of his cock (which was, to Terra's surprise, still hard even after this torture). He dragged that same finger down Terra's heaving abs. It's wet...

"Why should I? When you're clearly enjoying having this little toy inside your hole?"

Terra shook his head violently from side to side when words got too difficult and it took too much effort to breathe. No. He doesn't like this at all.

Above him, he could hear Vanitas laughing. "Didn't think this would actually work... A little Thunder spell to this machine and you've turned into mush. Who knew Vexen's work could make something like this~?"

Terra couldn't process what the boy was saying; the sensations were eating up all of his cognitive thought. With the sudden hand on his cock and rapid tugs and pumps, he certainly knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

He realized then just how close he was. Terra ended up arching his back off the bed in anticipation of his eventual climax.

Then Vanitas pulled his hand away, leaving his straining member untouched. Terra grunted in a mix of slight pain and retaliation as he went slack against the sheets.

The boy shoved the device further inside of his rear so it wouldn't constantly hit that place anymore. It still rubbed against it as it pumped into him, so the sensation was reduced now to a dull, but somewhat pleasant, ache.

Vanitas stepped away from Terra entirely with a wicked grin on his face.

"That's your punishment for today. You don't get to cum and that's going to stay up your ass pumping into you until I see you the next day. I hope you've learned plenty from this, slave."

For as badly as Terra wanted to bad mouth that boy, he couldn't. He groaned lowly from the constant pounding the rod gave him to his abused insides.

"Have a nice night~"

Vanitas took his leave. Terra couldn't watch him like he normally did for any clues as to how he'll escape; he could only wriggle in place...

~~~

"Ha... Ha... F-Fuck...!"

The brunette cursed for the umpteenth time. It felt like hours upon hours had passed with the rod still shoved inside his rectum and pumping into him. He had been sweating the entire time; the sheets below him were drenched at this point. His cock had softened since Vanitas left, but the rod kept giving him an odd sort of pleasure that he can't ignore. It's like he wants to come, but he wasn't aroused in a sense? His flaccid penis was an obvious testament to that.

At least the rod wasn't pumping nearly as quickly into him now. It slowed down by quite a bit when Vanitas left. Recalling the boy's words, his best guess was that the energy the Thunder provided was running out... Or something like that.

Sighing, Terra closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the device out. He hoped the pumping was slow enough so his rectum could do it all on its own without the need to pull it. His hands couldn't reach, so it was his only option.

With his eyes squeezed shut and one last moan, Terra got the annoying piece of machinery out of his hole. Even with it out, he could still feel his insides twitching as if trying to accommodate the thrusting that no longer existed.

His chains were slack enough for him to kick the damned thing to the ground. Good riddance.

Now he just felt exhausted... His chest felt heavy from the constant panting and his throat was strained from his cries. In his current state, Terra knew it'd be useless to try to completely digest what happened today. Besides, he's too tired to think.

He starts to close his eyes...

"T-Terra...?"

But they fly right back open. Terra recognizes that voice. There's no way... It can't be...

"Riku...?!" He calls back in disbelief. His eyes start darting around the dimly lit room trying to make out the direction of the knight-in-training's voice.

"Ha...! I finally found you!" Riku said next in complete relief. It sounded like he was winded, so perhaps he had to climb something to get here... He's not at the wooden door. There's only one option left.

Terra looked up at the small rectangle window and found a head of silver hair looking down on him.

The brunette's face flushed realizing how this must look for Riku. He quickly closed his thighs together in an attempt to have some kind of modesty.

Riku instead looked at Terra's sorry state in complete worry. "Did they torture you?"

"Nevermind me, how did you know I was here?"

"I followed you. I had a hunch you'd be in trouble when you rode off with your horse... We have to find a way to get you out."

Terra never knew he was followed, but Riku did have a point. He can't dwell on how Riku got here. They have limited time as it is. He's certain Riku can't stay up there long. If the Seekers of Darkness' castle was anything like their own, then they have guards patrolling every nook and cranny out there.

"I'm chained down and they took my sword. I can't do much here."

Riku's head disappeared from the window in the wall and returned shortly after. "And you wouldn't fit through this window. The gap isn't large enough for me to crawl through, either. I'm going to have to break in to save you."

Terra immediately shook his head. "No. You're not skilled enough to come inside. You'll be caught like me."

And he wouldn't want his own trainee to be tortured like this, too...

"But-" Riku glared at him, clearly upset.

"If you get caught from my own shortcomings and something happens to you, I wouldn't forgive myself. You're still training. It'd be foolish for you to run headfirst into the enemy's stronghold."

Riku paused. It's obvious he didn't agree with Terra's words, but he still nodded. "Fine... Then you suggest an alternative. I'm not going to leave you here."

It only took Terra a quick second to come up with an idea. Even in his weak state, he could rely on his own experience as a knight to make split decisions. "Go find help. Go all the way back to the castle if you have to. Let them know that Ventus is here with me. I'm still unsure where Aqua is. Both of their conditions are unknown. Do you understand, Riku?"

And Riku didn't miss a beat. He was always one of Terra's sharpest students. He nodded. "Yessir."

Riku's head disappeared again. He quickly stuck it back inside. His rushed tone already confirmed Terra's suspicion of guards patrolling the outside of the castle. "I have to go. But believe me, Terra. I'll be back to get everyone out."

Terra narrowed his gaze on his trainee's face. "I know you will. I'll be looking for a way out myself in the meantime."

Riku nodded one last time. Terra could barely make out the sounds of him sliding down the outer walls of the castle. No wonder he couldn't hear him climbing up; the walls must be thick.

Still...

Meeting with Riku filled Terra with a stronger sense of hope. With both his own will to escape and with Riku's assistance, he knew they'd get out somehow.

The brunette turned on his side and allowed sleep to take him. Maybe... Just maybe... He needed to reconsider his current plan of escaping. Force isn't always the answer. And it's obvious he can't get out when he's locked inside this cell.

He'll have to give it some more thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: Made a mistake where Terra mentioned he knew that Aqua and Ventus are in the castle with him towards the end. Fixed to just say Ventus... Woopsie haha~ He doesn't know where Aqua is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to push this one out faster! But I do expect the next chapter to take a little longer. My goal is to have something by the beginning of next month, but no promises, unfortunately...
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! I write/edit these myself so any tips are helpful~

"You're excited about your bath?"

"...Yes, Master."

"You don't sound like it. Put a little 'oomph' to your voice. Let it show~" Vanitas stopped walking and unexpectantly tugged the chain attached to his handcuffs for emphasis. Aside from Terra's arms jerking a bit, the pull didn't disrupt his balance.  

Agitated, Terra rose his voice to keep the spoiled runt happy. He's nowhere near pleased with this."Yes, Master." His gaze quickly fell to scan the dark corridors the boy led him through. They started walking again shortly after. Vanitas led him by a metal chain link just like a dog.

This was his best chance to fully take in the castle's layout even if it was only a lame trip to the Seekers of Darkness' bathhouse room. Terra had been careful to not lash out like he had the first week he was captured here in hopes of triggering something like this. It's his very first time out of the cell ever since he's been here, albeit he's still handcuffed and stripped of all of his equipment. Even his leggings were gone now from being torn up by the boy, so Vanitas gave him an off-white linen wrap as a replacement. The small piece of fabric barely covered him properly. Terra can still recall the boy's exact words: 'You should be lucky I'm even giving you this. Slaves usually don't need clothes at all. Consider this a little gift from me to you.'

Terra swears Vanitas just makes up the sex slave rules as he goes. He shook his head to erase those thoughts to stay busy with the task at hand. He's in the middle of building a mental map of the castle, but... There's just so many turns that the brunette swears its a maze. He supposed it was also too hopeful to be able to spot if Ventus was kept nearby, or possibly Aqua if she might be here. The enemy wouldn't be that gullible. Besides, even if he did come across their cells, nearly every wooden door looked exactly the same as the one Terra had come from. In fact, he didn't see a single cell at all as they inched their way to the bathhouse. Terra guessed that every cell in this place was built like his to where the metal bars were hidden behind wooden doors. It was beyond him how they kept up with their prisoners if that was the case.

They descended a long flight of stairs. The loose rocks threatened to slip painfully between his toes. Terra tried his best to walk on the heel of his feet.

"We're almost there. It's just beyond this door and to the right..." Vanitas announced, and he opened the grand, heavy-looking double doors in front of them once they climbed all the way down the stairs.

Terra blinked several times to ensure this was the same castle he was looking at.

The difference between the corridors he just passed by and the hall he stood in now was like night and day. There were tall, glass windows carved into the side of one wall to allow light to filter into the place. The ceiling, instead of being crumbly and cracked, had beautiful arches that only the finest architectures could manage to design. Charcoal-colored bricks were used for the walls to keep the dark theme, and the floor had considerably fewer bumps and loose gravel sitting in the corners. Paintings and banners completed the look mounted in a meticulous way along the walls as well. Every adornment had a place.

"Impressed? I don't blame you," Vanitas chimed in. He most likely caught Terra staring.

"Mediocre," the brunette replied, giving him a sideways glance.

"Sure it is," the boy said back in a teasing tone.

Nonetheless, they finally entered the bathhouse. The warmth and humidity of the room immediately hit Terra as soon as he stepped inside. It didn't look much too different from the one The Kingdom of Lux had as there weren't that many ways to build a bathhouse. The single major difference was perhaps the lack of flora. Only red roses were used to decorate the room whereas the one back at Terra's home had various types of plants. Perhaps members of the Seekers of Darkness weren't keen on greenery?

"Oh? I didn't know anyone would be using the bathhouse in midday," Vanitas' voice echoed.

Terra hadn't noticed the man in the bath before since he was so still. The person Vanitas called out to lifted his head and sat a bit straighter, eyeing the two of them. His wet, lengthy pink hair stuck to his back and shoulders. Terra couldn't see his eyes at first until the man pushed his bangs aside to reveal bright, aqua colored irises.

"I could say the same for you," his voice was softer and considerably more polite than Vanitas'. 

Terra swore he's seen this man before. With such a flamboyant color for his hair, the name should be easy to recall.

"...Marluxia," Terra murmured when it came to mind. The brunette probably only fought him once or twice on the battlefield. He mostly spotted this knight commanding troops or sometimes the monster hoards the Seekers of Darkness used rather than fighting himself.

Marluxia smiled kindly back. "I'm touched the commander remembered my name."

"You've been living in a hole if you think this man is a commander anymore," Vanitas smirked, "I hope you don't mind us joining."

"By all means, make yourselves comfortable..." Marluxia replied, but it's clear he was confused by Vanitas' words. He kept watching the pair curiously but didn't bother asking any questions. Terra noticed he kept staring at the handcuffs more than anything else.

Vanitas seemed to ignore Marluxia's gaze entirely as he stepped in front of Terra. "I'm taking that off. Stand still."

The brunette complied and allowed Vanitas to remove the linen wrap. Terra had to step out of it. On the inside, he was fuming to be stripped like this, but a person couldn't tell based on how calm he looked. He's grown to be quite the solid actor, although it still angered him to continuously bend to the boy's will.

"And since you've been a good boy... This too." Vanitas took the key ring that sat on his hip and, unbelievably, unlocked Terra's handcuffs. The boy caught them in his waiting hands.

His wrists were finally free after so many days, so many weeks... Terra couldn't hide his shock. He examined their state. Roxas usually healed them regularly to prevent infection, but the skin on his wrists was still colored a dark red from the constant rubbing.

...And it took even more effort to not make a run for it or fight. He had to tell himself he can't get far if he doesn't know the way out of the castle yet, and the two males in here could easily stop him. Vanitas' magic and Marluxia's combat experience, even without his weapon, would quell Terra's escape attempt effortlessly.

Terra sighed heavily through his nose. Patience. Think of the ultimate goal he's trying to achieve here.

"Go join Marluxia in the bath," Vanitas commanded next. The boy started carrying the handcuffs and the sad excuse of underwear towards the corner of the room. In fear of accidentally cursing at him, Terra held his tongue and took a cautious step inside the spacious bath. He stayed in the far corner away from Marluxia. He usually loved these kinds of hot baths, but in no way, shape, or form is Terra ever going to get comfortable here.

Bright blue eyes were studying him fiercely. "I've never seen you with your armor off. You look quite lovely, Terra. I was expecting more scarring if I'm being entirely honest here..."

Terra glared in return. "Is that all you have to say?"

"And you're such a wonderful opponent on the battlefield too. Your prowess with a sword is unlike anything I've ever witnessed... I didn't know you were a sucker for compliments."

"You don't see me smiling."

Marluxia sunk into the bath again. "Hehe... I'm mostly surprised that Vanitas has chosen another one already."

"What-?"

Their conversation was interrupted once Vanitas nearly jumped in the bath and created a splash between them. The boy had stripped down in the meantime.

"How rude," Marluxia commented as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Pretty sure whatever you two were talking about was unimportant, anyway," Vanitas chuckled as he sat down on the raised part of the bath that acted as a bench. He's short, so his shoulders barely rest above the water's surface. Marluxia merely shrugged and dropped the subject.

...Perhaps it's just Terra, but he can safely guess that Marluxia knows something that Vanitas doesn't want him finding out about.

"Hey. Why are you all the way over there? Come closer. Take a seat," Vanitas looked in Terra's direction and tried to pat the space next to him. Although, he just ended up splashing water everywhere.

The brunette waded through the water slowly and sat by the boy's side. In contrast to Vanitas, the water only came up to Terra's midsection.

"Huh, is this some kind of new spell you're working on? Terra is doing everything you ask..." Marluxia commented.

"Right. You don't know. Well..." Vanitas wrapped an arm around Terra's shoulders. For as badly as the brunette wanted to shrug him off, he refrained. He kept his eyes glued to the water below and his hands rested neatly on his lap.

"He's a sex slave now. He's still got some kinks in him but we've made some good progress. Right, slave?"

Terra didn't want to talk to him. Honestly, he never did, but right now, he found Vanitas insanely infuriating. Terra simply nodded.

Vanitas jammed three of his fingers into Terra's mouth and fingered his tongue.

"Mmf...!"

"Speak."

He pulled them out. Terra reluctantly grumbled the words Vanitas wanted to hear. "Yes, Master..."

"Incredibly evil but impressive, Vanitas." Marluxia watched both of them in complete awe.

"That's not the only thing he can do," the boy smirked and started to knead the area where his hips bent. His hand kept crawling behind him and went lower and lower; one finger pressed against his tailbone and inched its way down his crack.

Terra instinctively tried to scoot away, but the boy roughly grabbed one of his wrists underwater. They were still sensitive and raw from being subjected to the handcuffs for so long. He hissed and bit his lip from the stinging pain.

"Don't move," Vanitas used a harsh tone; a tone he only really used when he issued commands. Terra was so accustomed to hearing it to the point he can discern when the boy was serious or not. This was that time.

He wasn't restrained, but Terra's body immediately went rigid and he stayed put. It's as if his body knew to act first before he could think; a new kind of motor skill.

Vanitas' iron grip on his wrist gradually let up the longer Terra stayed in place, but the finger behind him kept growing more persistent as it pressed harder and moved up and down the curve of his rear slowly, sensually, steadily... 

He hadn't realized he held his breath and exhaled.

"If only you could see your face. You're so sexy~"

Terra closed his eyes feeling his patience growing thinner and thinner. "Shut up."

Vanitas laughed and turned his head to Marluxia expectantly.

"I think Vanitas has a point," Marluxia agreed. Terra wanted to knee both of them directly in their guts so they couldn't breathe. Growing tired of Vanitas' touch, Terra shifted away from him. The boy luckily didn't try to follow.

...This whole bath thing felt like a waste of time to Terra. He didn't learn anything coming here since the layout of the castle was so convoluted, and he's definitely not learning anything now since Vanitas is just 'showing him off' to Marluxia. This whole plan of playing along and hoping for the enemy to make mistakes is taking far too long. It doesn't help that he's impatient by nature. Aqua constantly reminds him of it whenever they're waiting for lunch in the mess halls after morning practices. He can't help it. Any grown man would be starving from running drill after drill, and lifting the weight of bumbling new recruits just adds to it.

He smiled sadly. Gods, he terribly missed his friends...

"...n't be that bad. Besides, he won't hurt you!" Terra tuned back into Vanitas' overly-ecstatic tone.

"Are you certain? And he'll eventually be ok with it?" Marluxia questioned, curiously watching Vanitas' face.

"It'll be a way to blow steam. Besides, he likes this kind of stuff. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Marluxia looked the confused Terra up and down and finally gave Vanitas a small nod. "I suppose. I saw a little of it with my own eyes..."

"Great~" Vanitas chimed and shifted his attention back to Terra. "Looks like you're going to lose your anal virginity today, slave! It was originally going to be me to break you in, but I kindly offered you up to Marluxia and he took it. Aren't I nice? Hehe~ I'm kind of jealous honestly, but... I think it'd be much better for me to watch every little expression you make when Marley here penetrates your virgin hole. It'll be kinda hard for me to do that when I'm fucking you, anyway."

Fuck that. That's not happening.

Terra shook his head immediately. "In your dreams."

"Hey, don't be that way. You're just shy," Vanitas' voice reeked of fake caring. "We'll help you break through that..."

The boy got up and quickly sat on his lap, effectively using his own body to prevent Terra from leaving freely. He pressed his lips against Terra's neck, brushed them up behind his ear, and sighed straight into the brunette's eardrum. Terra shuddered by the time Vanitas ran his tongue along the outer shell. "It's going to feel good just as long as you're a good boy," he encouraged him.

"That's not-"

 _...what he was concerned with,_ was what he wanted to say. His retort was cut off with a sudden hand running through his hair. It's much larger than Vanitas,' and that's when Terra was able to notice Marluxia standing to the side of him and Vanitas. The longer digits scratched and rubbed his scalp and it left Terra breaking out into goosebumps.

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, Terra~" Marluxia's voice sounded so soft and genuine to the point where Terra found it unsettling...

The boy on his lap then gripped Terra's shoulders and trapped him in a hot, passionate kiss. In between that and Marluxia's all-too-perfect fingers massaging his head, he could feel his temperature rising even more; possibly to dangerous levels for being in the bath. Because Terra was certainly feeling horribly dizzy despite them barely starting. He allowed the males to touch him as they pleased.

As they continued, Terra was able to distinguish which hands belonged to who. Vanitas' movements slowly devolved into being rougher, to the point where he kept tugging erratically on Terra's hair to make him bare his neck. The boy gleefully sucked and bit at his exposed skin, leaving new hickeys and occasionally running over old ones. Marluxia's hands were much steadier where he settled with delicately massaging Terra's sides, his thighs, and eventually his rear... The brunette was more muscle and brawn than anything else, and he couldn't comprehend just what exactly made his cheeks so appealing to the scythe-wielding knight.

Vanitas' tongue licked the underside of Terra's own in a way that made him arch his back. "M-mnn...!"

Everything about this... Terra can't deny it any longer. It does feel good. That isn't to say he enjoys any of these acts, but the sensations do make his skin crawl in such a pleasurable way. It's disgusting.

Vanitas pulled back and smiled into his cheek. "Too adorable~" Marluxia simply hummed his agreement.

Terra wasn't given a chance to argue that since Marluxia started fondling his ballsac under the water. He just bit his lip and tried his best to glare, knowing that it probably looked like a poor attempt to the both of them.

Vanitas finally moved off of his lap for now, but Marluxia's larger frame still prevented him from getting anywhere. The pink-haired male didn't sit like Vanitas did and chose to stand. The boy found a new place sitting behind Terra on the edge of where the ground dipped for the pool. His legs were on both sides of Terra's head.

"You have to change position, too..." Marluxia cooed and guided Terra to turn around so the brunette's rear faced in his direction. Terra's knees were now on the bench of the bath, and his face was directly in front of Vanitas' crotch.

...Surprisingly, this was his first time seeing the boy's exposed cock. He's still soft and he had some black pubes growing, but not a lot. Looking at it made Terra feel uneasy, so he focused on staring at Vanitas' milky thighs instead. Both were sights he never wanted to witness. It was like picking the lesser evil. He settled on supporting himself off of Vanitas' lap by placing his hands on the bench part underwater and pushing himself up. Terra really, _really_ didn't want to lean on the boy.

Vanitas rubbed Terra's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, Marl-"

"Ahh!" Terra moaned when he felt something slide inside. The feeling itself didn't cause his sudden outcry, but it was more that he wasn't expecting it.

Marluxia deviously stuck a finger in Terra already. "Oh... Whoops, my hand slipped~"

The first thing Terra noticed about Marluxia's finger inside his anus compared to Vanitas'; it's _much_ longer. It can reach areas that only the weird machine Vanitas used that one time could touch. The thin digit was also much more precise than the rod. He kept exploring for the places that made Terra gasp and shiver the most. Once he found them, he gave the brunette's most sensitive spots more attention.

 _Fuck..._ The feeling keeps going to his cock. Terra fought his hardest to stay completely still and ended up chewing his bottom lip again.

Then Marluxia pulled almost all the way out and tugged Terra's hole to the side to allow some bath water to rush in.

"N-No!" Terra couldn't resist groaning the protest from the odd sensation of being filled with water. Not a lot got in, but it's enough to make him feel really strange.

As if in an attempt to soothe him, Vanitas started stroking his fingers through Terra's damp hair. He uncharacteristically didn't say a single word.

"You're just fun to tease, oh great commander~ Or I guess I have to start calling you a sex slave, now..." Marluxia let out an airy chuckle. He finally stopped and gave Terra two fingers. The brunette's pants immediately grew heavier as a result of them attacking his insides. They were far more intense than a single finger could ever manage. Marluxia took his sweet time opening up Terra's rear while making sure the brunette wouldn't feel any discomfort. It's a stark contrast to what Vanitas would usually do... The boy didn't care if Terra felt pain. If anything, Vanitas goes out of his way to incorporate pain in anything he does. 

...It feels _too_ good. It feels _so_ good. He hates this pleasure he feels, coming from a person that he'd rather be fighting right now.

Then Marluxia's fingers hooked in a similar fashion like Vanitas' does his, except that Marluxia made his fingers linger whereas Vanitas would usually draw them away immediately. He kept scraping the somewhat hard, swollen, lump inside Terra's hole with just the right amount of force to not be too intense to hurt him.

His body completely betrayed him; Terra shifted his waist backward onto those maddening fingers. He cried out. His voice cracked. His fingernails scratched against the bench and his thighs clamped tightly together. His body screamed for more, begged for more, and he could feel his cock twitch despite never having been touched at all.

Terra shut his eyes feeling tremors take over his entire being. "Ma-Marluxia...!!"

Then the feeling disappeared when he withdrew his fingers. It left Terra panting, shivering, and rather cold. The hot bath water wasn't enough to keep the kind of heat the brunette felt.

Above him, he heard Vanitas let out a shallow breath.

Vanitas was watching... And right now, Terra can't bring himself to care about the boy's intense yellow gaze.

"My my... You're eager." Marluxia reached under Terra to gently part his legs again and stroked his dick...

Terra didn't know when it happened, but he somehow got erect. This felt so shameful; he hates it.

"His body is extremely sensitive. You did good work with him, Vanitas," Marluxia said while pumping Terra's dick. He couldn't stop the whine leaving his throat.

"Yeah..." Vanitas replied, and he continued to stroke his fingers through Terra's dark brown hair.

...It's surprising that the boy isn't teasing him for once nor tried to force him to do something, or even try to pull his hair again. Terra risked a glance up at Vanitas' face upon the suspicion. He instead was met with an erection blocking his view. He quickly averted his eyes.

Marluxia stopped stroking him. His hand rested on Terra's hip. The brunette begged internally that he won't do the inevitable. He doesn't care how good his body is feeling; taking the dick of the enemy just felt downright wrong...

Marluxia rubbed his hip. "Mm... What if I told you two I wasn't turned on by this at all?"

...No one replied. Terra personally thought the humor was horribly dry, even if he wished it was true.

"Haha, just kidding~ You guys aren't any fun," Marluxia laughed. The situation was made more awkward with how it echoed throughout the large room.

Nonetheless, Marluxia took great caution sliding his cock inside. He didn't rush and even took pauses in between the initial, gentle push.

 _Marluxia was so warm inside him._ The body heat from just fingers couldn't compare. It felt like his penis was burning up Terra's anus in a delectable type of way. This was his first time being penetrated with a dick, so he wasn't sure if the hot water had anything to do with this intense warmth scorching his rectal walls. His anus welcomed the intrusion, and after Marluxia passed his inner sphincter, the rest settled in easily. Marluxia sighed behind him and froze.

Terra hummed from the sensation of how his ass stretched around the fleshy length. It's not hurting. His body can't stop shivering. It feels pleasant, but the brunette still shook his head anyway.

"Why...? Does watching your enemy like this fill you with this much satisfaction?" Terra huffed, and he looked over his shoulder at Marluxia's haphazard grin. This was humiliating. It's all the brunette could say to somewhat save a little dignity without unintentionally snapping.

"Mm... Maybe? But it's probably not the satisfaction you're thinking of." Marluxia now had both of his hands gripping Terra's waist. "I'm not doing this because we're enemies... It's just plain fun and you have a sexy body, Terra~ I don't know about Vanitas' reason, but that's mine."

Marluxia started rubbing the area where his cock disappeared into Terra's pulled-taut hole. That place was more sensitive than he initially thought, and it earned an unexpected sharp gasp from the brunette.

"I-I'm not your plaything...!" Terra growled out his words.

"Ok. Sure. I'm getting pretty impatient now, so I'm moving~"

_He can't._

Terra's instincts to fight back started to kick in and he tried to stand. His legs fought against the resistance the water caused him. He managed to put some of his weight on his toes, but Marluxia's grip suddenly grew tighter and he held him in place. Terra couldn't lift his hips, and the pink-haired male pulled his waist backward...

"Sto-"

Marluxia thrusted back inside.

Terra cried out; his sound between a yelp and a moan. He tried to escape again right after that first thrust.

His head was suddenly tugged up by his hair. Vanitas, who had been relatively still through the entirety of Terra's suffering, stared straight into the brunette's eyes. 

"If you keep resisting, I'm going to shove my dick in your mouth. Understand?"

Instead of replying properly, Terra moaned again. Marluxia started thrusting into him and robbed him of his words. His movements were slow but consistent. Terra found himself immobile to the sensations Marluxia ended up causing. A cock in his ass was much more lifelike than the device. He could feel it pulsing against his insides whenever Terra's canal occasionally clamped down on it. Because it was softer, his innards were able to adapt to the shape faster.

...Marluxia's dick never caused him any pain.

He kind of wanted it to hurt. Terra knows the idea is bizarre, but at least with the pain, he knew for certain that he'd want it to stop. He'd constantly put up a fight against the chains and try to move away from the source of his displeasure. However, he's not fighting against any constraints today. He's free to move. Wouldn't it be reasonable for him to keep fighting in complete disregard for the boy's command? He doesn't want this.

 _He hates this... He hates this..._ The three words played in his head like a mantra.

Terra let out an exasperated curse unable to try to rationalize his actions any further than that. By then, his legs had turned to jelly. Marluxia was essentially lifting the brunette's hips now; Terra had no strength in them from all of the newfound feelings in his rear. Trying to keep his head above the water was starting to prove challenging. His arms were becoming tired of supporting his own weight while also preventing himself from falling forward with each of Marluxia's thrusts.

The pink haired male stopped for a moment to simply grind into Terra. That caused Terra to groan lowly; he kept rubbing right on top of that 'place' again. "Mm... You're deliciously tight~"

Marluxia pulled out all of the way to slam right against his sweet spot.

They both shared a mutual moan, but Terra's was considerably louder. His arms gave out from the overwhelming sensation alone, and his head went completely underwater. He tried to suck in a breath without thinking and ended up getting, what it felt like to Terra, a lung-full of water.

Vanitas ended up having to fish him out via tugging his hair again. The brunette gagged and spluttered up water.

"Here," the boy bent down to lift Terra's arms so they were surrounding Vanitas on either side. His head was now resting on Vanitas' thigh... His field of view entirely comprised of the boy's cock.

Perhaps a couple of minutes ago, Terra would have pushed off of Vanitas.

But now he doesn't care.

Now, his own cock is beginning to hurt, dying to be touched. Now, his ass feels so good with Marluxia brushing against his burning walls, he can't think straight. Terra lewdly moaned when Marluxia finally did wrap his fingers around his needy member.

Vanitas chuckled above him halfheartedly. "Ha... Good boy..." Terra noticed him beginning to stroke his own cock. The sounds of the boy's pumping seemed so loud, even more so than the water Marluxia sloshed around with his hips from speeding up the thrusts. Marluxia's hand pumped him evenly with each movement. Terra can't keep his eyes open any longer, nor his mouth shut.

Pure pleasure reduced him into making quick, breathy moans and spasms wracked his hips. Marluxia is hitting him in _just_ the right place and his hand on his cock keeps increasing in speed. He could feel Marluxia's cock twitching insistently inside his anus. He's certain his own was doing the same in Marluxia's palm...

Terra mindlessly reached his climax, his seed disappeared into the water of the bath.

Behind him, Marluxia emitted a choked out groan and his hips froze. Terra assumed he came, too, based on how much he could feel him throbbing inside. He pulled out not too long after and laughed tiredly. "Not bad at all for your first time, Terra~"

In return, the brunette panted. The blinding heat left his body and his head had returned to him.

...He's never felt this filthy. This entire time, his body eagerly accepted each and every touch from both Vanitas and Marluxia. Yet, in his mind, he kept vehemently pushing it out. And even towards the end, he found himself unable to think. He could only feel, cry out, and moan, like some animal in heat.

The scariest part was that none of it was an act. 

All of these sensations were so new. Perhaps he needed to figure out himself how to stop them? Maybe there's a method. Maybe he just needs to learn...

He's not a slave. Terra _knows_ he's not a slave to anyone.

"S-stay still..." Vanitas growled. Before Terra could comprehend what he meant by that, the boy threw his head back and shot his load all over Terra's face with his rapid strokes.

At least he could still find this revolting. His body was no longer seized in pleasure. Terra immediately grimaced from the boy's sperm and pushed away from him not caring about Vanitas' request. He quickly wiped away the semen on his face using the water as an aid to wash it off.

All he knew to do now was to get as far away as possible from Vanitas and Marluxia. Neither of the two males tried to stop him as Terra climbed out of the bath.

Vanitas grinned smugly at him. "Aww... Just when I thought you loved having a cock in your ass, you try to leave. Y'know you can't get far, right?"

Something Terra knew all too well. He's not an idiot. The brunette had his back towards the boy, his voice full of spite. "Any distance away from you, _Master,_ is a distance I'll take. I can't stand the sight of both of you."

"Glad to see you're getting used to calling me Master. You're improving every day, slave~"

Terra decided to ignore him. He instead scanned the bathhouse for some towels to dry himself off. He spotted a stone shelf in the corner of the room that stored them. Terra took one and scrubbed himself, applying more pressure than he needed. He felt as if the harder he cleaned, the more he could rid his body of feeling so 'dirty.' He hopelessly hoped this towel eliminated the way his body is starting to change...

Terra closed his eyes and buried his face into the towel. He just has to endure. It'll all stop once he escapes with everyone...

"Ven... Aqua... Lend me your strength."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! But nonetheless, it's here~ I'm going to finish this work one day I really don't want to leave it incomplete ^^

All he wants to do is sleep.

Terra desperately craved to turn on his side. He slept the best that way, but his throbbing leg prevented him from doing so. His thigh was deeply gashed today by Vanitas who had cut him with one of his darkness swords. A piece of cotton tightly tied around his thigh kept the wound from getting dirty.

Even after all of the Cures in the world from Roxas, it still left Terra in agony. That was a first for Vanitas to injure him so severely. He wondered if it was a mistake because when Roxas rushed in, he had to push Vanitas and loudly tell him to stop... Their session was cut short because of it.

Vanitas could be horribly sadistic at times, but that was very out of character.

However...

If Terra knew the source of what caused Vanitas to act out of line, he can probably use it to his favor. He can force him to make a mistake and create a window of opportunity to leave this place.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know where to start...

Terra sighed and placed his hands under his head, glad that the chains weren't pulled tight today. If only Riku could come sooner... Or if Terra could finally come up with a plan to leave this place. Whichever came first.

It'd also help if Roxas was more sociable. He hasn't told him anything more about Ventus despite Terra bogging him down for information every time he spotted him. But the blond boy was beginning to lose his emotionless title. Terra noticed Roxas looked at him with pity in his eyes, and he'd sometimes ask him if he felt any more pain after he healed Terra's wounds. One time Roxas tried to ask if Terra had a preference on what he wanted to eat. Terra brushed him off since he figured 'why would you care,' but still... It was insanely odd.

"...Fuck this," Terra cursed at no one in particular.

He tried to close his eyes again and started wishing that he'd instantly go to sleep. It didn't work. Go figure.

Instead, he heard the wooden door open. Terra didn't care who was going to come through; he's going to send them the meanest gaze he can muster. It's all he's capable of to show defiance most of the time, really. It's grown into a regular fashion.

"Good evening, Terra. You're not looking so great."

The soft tone immediately gave away who it was. It's Marluxia, but he's wearing his knight armor. Terra hadn't seen him since the bath incident.

"What do you want?" Terra replied sharply.

Marluxia carried on as if he was oblivious to being unwanted. "I'm just coming in to check on you. I heard what happened... And I hope you're not hurting too bad."

"I'm fine." Terra thoughtlessly tried to shift to face Marluxia directly, but he winced. He can't move his leg much. Right.

"If you were, you wouldn't have that bandage on your leg. Hehe..." Marluxia walked closer to Terra's cell door and procured a key ring that looked way too close to Vanitas' one.

"You stole that," Terra concluded. It's a high chance he's wrong, but he was hoping the claim would get Marluxia to tell him the truth.

"Ah, how did you know? Not bad." Marluxia opened his cell door and stepped inside.

...Terra couldn't believe that a knight stole from a noble. It's unheard of back at the Kingdom of Lux. Perhaps the Seekers of Darkness have a different code of honor? Or they don't care? Although, something is telling Terra that this is just part of Marluxia's nature.

The thieving knight was studying Terra's body. Terra huffed. For as much as he's endured, a pair of eyes is child's play. "You've had your fill yet? Just leave already. I told you I'm fine."

"...Aren't you cold only wearing that thing?" Marluxia asked and nodded towards the linen wrap.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"So stubborn... Just come with me, Terra~"

Marluxia unchained him and pulled the reluctant Terra to his feet.

Putting weight on his injured leg caused a new spike of pain to run through the entire length of it. He had little choice but to lean against Marluxia for support no matter how vehemently he wished not to.

"Aw~ I'd princess carry you, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like it very much."

If only Marluxia wasn't wearing his armor, Terra would have tried to tug his clothing so much to the point of being unusable. Minor enough for him to not get 'punished,' hopefully, if Marluxia was anything like Vanitas, but major enough to be a slight hindrance to the pink haired knight. His hands were instead trying their best to find leverage on the hard metal.

"...You'd be right about that," Terra murmured tiredly into his plated shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Marluxia suddenly beamed. He pulled out a black ribbon from a bag strapped to his upper thigh. "Can't have you knowing how to get to my quarters..."

He had to turn awkwardly to reach him, but Marluxia successfully blindfolded the brunette. It was thick enough to where Terra couldn't see past the stitching in the fabric. Most blindfolds weren't perfect, but this one, in particular, blocked every bit of light from reaching him.

 _It's not like he'll ever want to go to Marluxia's quarter's willingly,_ Terra thought to himself. The blindfold wasn't bothering him too much; he wouldn't be able to memorize the path with it off. He's usually always on guard, but currently, he's incredibly exhausted.

Terra simply wants peace. He's already dealing with the pain in his thigh. Is that too much to ask for?

"It'll be a far walk for you with that leg, but you'll manage. You used to be a commander, anyway~"

~~~

Terra heard about four different doors open and close until Marluxia finally announced their arrival. "Here we are!"

Marluxia carefully guided him to sit on what Terra assumed was a bed. He no longer needed to guess once Marluxia let go of him, so Terra immediately removed the blindfold himself.

It's another luxurious room to match the castle, but it is admittedly on the smaller side of a typical bedroom. Marluxia's chambers contained so many potted plants tucked under windows and sitting on tables that Terra swore this man hoarded more than half the flora this entire castle probably had.

To the right of him was a larger, arched window that almost took up the entire length of the wall. That was where most of the plants were sitting.

...He's extremely tempted to just smash it with his bare body to leave this hell.

Terra closed his eyes. "...Vanitas messed up today so you're here to just take advantage of my injury." It was a statement rather than a guess because he believed Marluxia merely wanted to use him. Why else bring a practically defenseless prisoner to your bedroom?

"Far from it. You poor thing... I just thought you'd need a little pick me up."

When Terra spotted the confusing male again, he was in the process of stripping his armor. Marluxia neatly left it all in a pile in the corner of the room before shuffling over to his wardrobe. He reached in, instantly grabbed a piece of clothing, and showed Terra what he fished out with a grin. "This will keep you warm."

It's a dark blue silk robe. Marluxia placed the garment on Terra's lap. "Take it. We're about the same size, so I'm sure it fits you."

At first, Terra didn't want to touch it. He remembered the cloth Roxas pressed against his mouth when he was first abducted to make him pass out. It could be drenched in the same stuff, or perhaps it might be enchanted to force Terra to be more compliant, or maybe even work as an aphrodisiac. None of what he just thought about was realistically possible, but... He simply didn't trust it.

"Keep your robe." He pushed it to the ground.

"Now, now, it's safe. I'm not Vanitas. I really want to help. If it makes you feel any better, I'll put it on first just to show it doesn't do anything."

"You can help by letting me and my friends out of here."

"And I know you know I can't do that. I'm just a knight, not the second in command."

Marluxia picked up the discarded robe and put it on as promised. And as he said, nothing happened to him. Nothing noticeable to Terra's eyes at the very least.

"See? It's fine."

Rather than waiting for Terra to reply, Marluxia took off the robe and wrestled with Terra to put it on him. Moving around too much caused Terra to feel pain in his leg, and he truly was exhausted from lack of sleep, so it wasn't much of a contest for Marluxia to get his arms through the sleeves.

Having it on did feel nice. The silk was smooth to the touch and he already began feeling warmer after days of only wearing that linen cloth.

...Terra didn't want to take it off.

"It's mostly to keep you from getting sick. Vanitas can whip you into shape, but aftercare isn't in his vocabulary."

"I didn't realize that. Thanks," Terra sarcastically replied, "but he isn't 'whipping me' into shape. I'm _not_ changing."

...His body might, but his mind won't. Terra will stand by that.

Marluxia kept smiling; it was completely opposite to Terra's frown. "Oh, you are. The first one said the exact same thing, but now, he can't go back to being the same person ever again."

 _He...? Does he mean Ventus?_ The short conversation Terra had with Marluxia at the bath came to mind. It's safe to assume that he wasn't the only sex slave now.

"If you're talking about Ven, I'll personally see to it that you and Vanitas die a painful death by my own hands."

"Ah, don't worry about that. We couldn't treat him the same way we're treating you. Rest assured that your precious 'Ven' hasn't been violated, although I can't say he's in a great state right now."

Terra grit his teeth. "What are you doing to him, then?"

"That's a secret!" Marluxia then plopped himself down right next to Terra. The latter tried to scoot away, but Marluxia wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'd be pretty bad villains if we just told you our entire plan. Please understand."

"...Sure." Terra sighed. He could only take Marluxia's words with a grain of salt, but hearing that Ventus wasn't subjected to any of this did bring Terra a good amount of relief. With the way Marluxia talked, too, he guessed that Aqua was safe from this torture as well. He said 'he' and not she. So maybe it might be someone Terra doesn't know? The only Kingdom of Lux member that set foot here recently was Riku, and he knows for certain that it can't possibly be Riku. Marluxia mentioned this other sex slave was the first one. So, that meant it had to be someone who had been here longer than Terra's stay. It ruled Riku out.

It's not logical if it's one of their own people, but who knows? The Seekers of Darkness can be quite twisted.

...Either way, it doesn't concern him. Whoever this first sex slave was is someone he doesn't know nor care about. It's a sad existence and no one deserves to be treated like this, but his priority is escaping with his friends. A rather dark mindset, Terra admitted to himself, but he needed to be reasonable.

"Now, on to the last thing I wanted to help you out with..." Marluxia leaned closer so his chin rested on Terra's shoulder. "I'm going to help you sleep and distract you from the pain. Did you know sex helps solve that, Terra?"

 _So that's his motive for all of this._ Terra knew Marluxia had to have some sort of underlying reason.

Terra shrugged his shoulders to make Marluxia get off. "It doesn't. Do you seriously think I'm just going to agree?"

Marluxia huffed through his nose as if trying to mask a laugh. "No, but I'm certain I can convince you~"

Before Terra realized it, Marluxia pinned him to the bed using all of his weight.

Terra found it difficult to control his nerves opposite to the time in the bath. He fought Marluxia the best he could with his arms and tried to push him away. It's as if Marluxia gives off a different air than Vanitas did. Terra didn't feel nearly as suppressed as he does with the boy. After all, Marluxia is, as of now at least, an unarmed knight. And he highly doubts this man possesses magic prowess as good as Vanitas'. If Terra puts up enough of a fight, then maybe he'll get frustrated and give up.

Marluxia lost the gentleness in his tone from dealing with a struggling Terra. "You're only making this difficult for yourself. I didn't want to have to do this, but..."

Marluxia used the discarded blindfold to tie Terra's wrists together.

His arms were the last line of defense he has. Since Marluxia straddled him, he lost the use of his one good leg as well.

"Just lay back and enjoy yourself, Terra~ When we're finished, you'll be able to go to sleep easily."

...He's powerless, as usual.

Terra sighed and let his body go limp. If Marluxia lowers his guard at any moment, he's retaliating. Terra will stay on alert for that. But... For now...

"...Just get it over with."

Marluxia snuck a hand under the robe to rub Terra's chest. "That's better than 'stop,' so don't mind if I do~"

His hand continued to tease small circles on his chest, and Marluxia's other hand pushed Terra's hair out of his face. He started to pepper light, fleeting kisses on his forehead, to his cheek, and along his jaw.

He's being so tender as if they're a married couple. This isn't making Terra feel much of anything at all; it's far too lovely. What's his goal?

"You keep frowning. Do you want me to be rougher?" Marluxia murmured at the same time he lightly brushed a nipple with a thumb. Terra barely felt it.

"I don't want it at all," Terra growled back.

The thumb on his nipple pressed down harder, and Marluxia ground it to coax it to erectness. "You don't mean that."

Terra exhaled from the sensation. "Mn..."

"Hehe. I think Vanitas mentioned your nipples are sensitive. That really is cute."

His other thumb started to copy the exact same motions to the other nipple. It didn't take long for the both of them to become hard, and Marluxia joyfully played with the two nubs using circular motions with his thumbs.

It's embarrassing, but Terra was already feeling the tiny sparks of pleasure from only his nipples. His face flushed as he tried to suppress a moan by biting his lip.

He's usually never this sensitive. Now that he thought about it, Vanitas didn't get him off today like he usually did because of the incident. Is his body currently trying to make up for the lack of sexual pleasure? The mere thought made Terra feel insanely sick. It could be all in his head, but he can't completely dismiss the possibility.

Next, Marluxia used his knee to rub against Terra's crotch over the linen wrap. He had to suppress another moan.

...No way. He's already hard.

Even Marluxia paused for a second. "Wow, and only from your nipples... You really do want this, huh?"

Terra violently shook his head. It's as if he doesn't own his body anymore. "N-no... I can't-"

Marluxia pulled one hand away to touch Terra under the wrap directly. He went past the erection and ran a single finger over his hole. The touch was light and he merely passed by it in one swoop, yet Terra still shivered from the intrusive digit.

The voice above him dropped an octave. "...You're even twitching down there. Ah, so hot. I don't know if I can hold back much more either, Terra."

 _That's not me!_ Terra screamed internally. It's only his body. He's unable to control how it feels. He kept telling himself that it's only his body that acts so eagerly, and it's not Terra himself. It's that damned Vanitas' fault. He made his body this way, he turned him into a man that feels pleasure in his ass, he's the one at fault for how sensitive he's become...

"Get your finger out of there," Terra demanded despite knowing his words were useless. He just had more peace of mind if the other male was aware of his true reluctance.

"I'm pretty sure you'd want it to stay," Marluxia mused aloud. He withdrew it only to wet it with his saliva, but that finger came back not a second too late, and it easily wormed its way into Terra's waiting entrance.

Terra squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of it wriggling around inside. So much for his plan of staying alert for Marluxia's guard to drop, but it's difficult when his rear is _wanting_ something to happen. He couldn't believe his body would crave for this kind of treatment. Ever.

Seconds pass... It felt like a minute to Terra. He didn't move.

The brunette looked down wondering why Marluxia hasn't done anything yet. Terra was met with a teasing grin on that irksome face of his. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...Nothing." Terra grumbled and settled on staring at the window.

"I'm not your master, so you can ask me to do something."

"I don't want you to do anything."

"Even taking this out?" Marluxia gave the brunette's entrance a couple of thrusts. He purposefully avoided the places that made Terra's toes curl or cock twitch.

Terra has an idea of where Marluxia wants to go with this. He wants him to admit he, well, 'wants it.'

And Terra isn't going to play that game. "T-take it out," he managed to say in between pants.

"Ok," Marluxia agreed, and pulled his finger away.

Huh...

He actually stopped. Terra didn't think he'd do it. He looked back in Marluxia's direction.

"You seem confused. I'm a man of my word. If I said you could command me to do something, I mean it."

"I... see..." Terra mumbled.

Marluxia started giving him that same far too gentle smile again. "Are you unhappy about it?"

Certainly, his body wasn't pleased by it at all. His insides were full of the desire to be touched and his still hard cock attested to that. His cravings were growing more difficult to ignore the longer Marluxia stayed away from him. Wait, when did Marluxia stop straddling him? He's sitting on the side of the bed. Ah, nevermind that. His body needs pleasure... No, not Terra himself, just his body.

Did that line of thinking make any sense at all? Not in the slightest.

But he'll come up with anything if it made rationalizing his decision any easier in his head. _Get it over with,_ he thought to himself. Besides, he did say that at the very start of this 'session.'

"...Yeah," Terra replied, barely above a whisper.

"So what do you actually want me to do?" Marluxia asked the dreaded question next.

"Keep going." He hated the sound of his own voice.

"Which place? Your dick or your cute little hole?"

Terra sent him a glare this time. "Fuck you."

Marluxia didn't seem to care and continued smiling in contrast. "If you don't tell me which place, I might not do it the way you want~"

Terra shook his head and looked off to the window. He can't say this straight to Marluxia's face. He felt so much shame, but his body couldn't take it much longer.

"...Inside."

Marluxia immediately hovered over Terra again. Just having his body heat close to him made his cock jolt in anticipation.

"I told you I'll convince you," Marluxia whispered huskily into Terra's ear. Gods. He wants to come just from hearing that _voice._

"Shut up and hurry- Ah!"

Marluxia maneuvered around the linen cloth that had never been removed this entire time to slide in two fingers. They expertly tamed Terra's insides. The tips ultimately eased the brunette's suffering and scratched that annoying itch. Persistent and accurate, they pinpointed the enlarged sensitive area and never relented for even a millisecond.

"W-wai- I can't- Ha! Ah! Feels...!"

Terra barely comprehended what he was saying as he desperately flailed his arms with the blindfold still around his wrists trying to mute himself. It's too intense. It feels like he's coming, but he's not. Nothing came out of his cock, but he feels all of this in both his cock and his ass and his _hips keep rocking and they won't stop and-_

"That's a prostate orgasm. I'm touching your prostate. Isn't it amazing, Terra?"

Terra only managed to pant and moan in reply.

"And the best part is you can sometimes still come after them... I have a feeling you're able to~"

Marluxia pulled his fingers away and finally, _finally_ took off Terra's underwear. He took extra caution with the injured leg.

" _Marluxia..._ " Terra called his name for no certain reason. Perhaps it was a plea to stop. Or maybe it was for him to continue. At this point, Terra had no idea what he wanted. He simply knew his body felt something _extraordinary_ a couple of seconds ago, and he can still feel the numbing pleasure on the inside...

"Oh, right. I'll get that." Marluxia reached up and untied the blindfold so Terra's hands were freed again. That was far from what the name call meant, but the brunette wasn't complaining either way.

For a moment, Terra wasn't sure what to do with them. His head was a jumbled mess. It felt like he lost the ability to think. He ended up gripping the sheets below him while Marluxia quietly lubed himself up with a vial of oil.

"You know, Terra... You're really good. I wish I could steal you for myself, really! But Vanitas wouldn't like that very much."

Marluxia then hovered over Terra again, lined himself up, and not-too-gently pushed his way inside. Terra's hole had no issues stretching to accommodate the familiar shape. It felt hot just like the last time. Even here, Terra was still dizzy like he was inside the bath. This time it's from the pleasure rather than sheer heat.

Although he just orgasmed, Terra had a feeling he'll do it again soon. It's too much...

"S-sorry," Marluxia grunted as he began to pull out a little. "I can't wait anymore...!"

The brunette was given no time to adjust. Marluxia went straight to thrusting as soon as he entered. Gripping the sheets weren't enough since Terra kept losing traction, so he mindlessly wrapped his arms around Marluxia and started to desperately cling to his shirt.

Words were beyond Terra at this point. He merely cried out every time Marluxia plunged inside. He's melting in pleasure, allowing Marluxia to do whatever he wanted, and anticipating his next climax. It feels so good, but his leaking cock is starting to hurt again. He needs to touch it. That meant he'd have to let go of Marluxia, and Terra's brain couldn't work out exactly how to manage that. The alternative his frenzied state came up with was to arch his back and literally roar in hopes that Marluxia would miraculously figure out what that meant. 

"Ha... Seems you don't mind..." Marluxia moaned his words out, but nonetheless, he did grip Terra's neglected length.

 _Sweet, sweet pressure._ That's all Terra needed. Marluxia pumped him once, twice...

"Fuck...!" His voice sounded deranged and utterly broken when he shot his seed over himself.

...Marluxia was right from the start. This kind of sex had him completely forget his leg; the pain was miles away. His head felt so drowsy from all the intense pleasure; his eyes were heavy, and they closed all on their own. The sensation of Marluxia pounding into him began to fade. Terra couldn't determine if it was because of him losing consciousness or if Marluxia slowed down on his own.

"...night." His ears barely picked up what Marluxia said. Is he close? Is he far? Did he finish? He can't tell anymore.

Terra just needs rest...


	6. Chapter 6

"...Wake up."

Terra didn't move.

"Wake up." The voice grew sterner and held more of an annoyed tone. It sounded like Vanitas.

...Where exactly was he again? The question finally made Terra stir awake. He forced his heavy eyelids open and was met with the dark ceiling of his cell. His wrists and ankles were restrained by the cuffs; something he reluctantly grew accustomed to. They were pulled tighter than usual this time around, like when he was first kept here and more openly rebellious.

The events from last night slowly returned to him in bits and pieces.

Marluxia fucked him. 

Terra remembered it clearly now. He still had the robe on as proof from his visit. The lingering shame he felt from that night hadn't faded, and to Terra, that feeling had more physical substance than the robe. How could he have let his body control him that easily? How could he let his emotions be played like a fiddle by that conniving knight? He shouldn't have let that happened. It would've been better if he was forced. It would have been _so_ much better if Marluxia merely violated him against his will that night.

Thinking that already made Terra admit it to himself that he wanted to be fucked...

"Look at me," Vanitas commanded next and effectively pulled the brunette out of his thoughts. He seemed serious.

Can't the boy leave him alone? He needed time to himself to sort all of his troubles in his head. Since Terra knows ignoring him will only drag it out, he turned his head to find Vanitas' furious face. The boy narrowed his gaze upon the sight of Terra's tired eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Vanitas was obviously upset.

"...Did what?" Terra feigned ignorance.

"Don't be coy with me, slave. There's dried cum in your ass and on your dick. I didn't give you _that_ either," Vanitas stepped closer to him to tug on the robe for emphasis.

It's no doubt Marluxia purposefully didn't clean him up. How troublesome. Terra stayed silent and turned away.

"Answer!"

Terra still refused to reply.

"Hey," Vanitas apparently became fed up with his standoffish behavior, because the boy placed both his hands on the sides of Terra's cheeks to force him to make eye contact. "As a sex slave, you're only meant to have sex with people the master approves of. I haven't given anyone permission to fuck you as they please yet. Whoever the hell did it wasn't supposed to be here. Tell me so he won't do it again! Did Roxas put it in you? He tended to you a lot recently..."

Terra's never seen him this angry before. Yesterday came pretty close when he gashed his thigh, but today, he seemed especially upset. It's a bit childlike, really...

This might be Terra's chance to get information out of the boy. He knows he's not the best with words, but it doesn't hurt to try. "I'll tell you if you tell me how my friends are doing and what you are doing to them."

That must have struck a cord. Vanitas took a second to answer. "I can't do that. I'm not supposed to."

This was the first time he's ever mentioned his status around here. Terra always assumed Vanitas held some sort of high rank since he's a noble, but even he still has people he has to answer to. Interesting.

"Then convince someone who can tell me. Get permission. I don't care." Terra calmly replied.

Vanitas' eyes traveled to stare outside the cell deep in thought. Is Terra finally getting somewhere? He can hardly believe it. All of the humiliation and pain he has endured may just clear some of the worries he's held in his head for weeks.

"...Alright. I'll try. Xigbar said he's visiting you today, and I can pull some strings with him." Vanitas' gaze returned to the brunette's own. "So tell me who did this to you."

Terra could only trust what the boy said. He hoped he'd keep his word. Besides, Terra isn't the one losing much for admitting who his aggressor was. He truly didn't mind if Vanitas knew who he slept with or not. It still confused Terra as to why Vanitas did care so much about who a _sex slave_ has sex with. He thought that was the whole point of training one. Terra remembered Xigbar explicitly saying that he's intended to be a sex slave to the Seekers of Darkness and not just Vanitas.

Whatever. It's not his problem.

He's more curious about why Xigbar suddenly wants to see him. He suspected it's sex, but Xigbar just might surprise him with something else. He supposed he'll find out once the one-eyed man made his appearance.

Nonetheless, Terra gave Vanitas the information he seemed to desperately want. "Marluxia did. He stole your keys and everything."

The boy's eyes lit up in recognition. "So that's why he-" He cut himself off with a head shake. "That bastard. I knew I shouldn't have let him fuck you first. I thought I was just being nice..."

Terra briefly wondered if those two normally don't get along...

Vanitas pushed his lips up against Terra's. Since the boy never let go of his cheeks, Terra can't turn away. "Open your mouth," he murmured.

He had little choice but to comply. Terra did as he asked and closed his eyes in wait for one of the boy's forceful kisses.

...Except this time, he wasn't being entirely demanding. Don't get Terra wrong; Vanitas still used his tongue as he pleased to taste every inch of his mouth. He simply defied the norm of his roughness. Vanitas somewhat paced himself and allowed Terra to gulp in some air every once in a while.

The boy sighed when he finished. "One of these days, you're going to kiss back."

"I won't," Terra replied as he still tried to catch his breath.

"You will. And you'll want to," Vanitas sounded sure of himself.

The boy stood up straight and ran a hand down Terra's chest all the way to the thigh he injured. He stopped there and kept his eyes trained on the somewhat dirtied bandage. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for Xigbar. I really wanted to play with you properly today, but Xigbar's time is limited."

Vanitas paused for a moment... And he sort of pet the bandage? Terra watched him in confusion. His leg wasn't hurting as much as it did yesterday, so the touch didn't elicit any discomfort.

"...That won't happen to you again, Terra. It's a promise."

The brunette observed him in silence. He called him by his name. That's a first, but Terra still wasn't sure if Vanitas referred to the leg injury or the fact that Marluxia kidnapped him last night.

There's a possibility he could mean both. Either way, Terra doesn't care.

This boy is too evil. It's impossible for him to feel compassion.

~~~

Surprisingly, Vanitas did it all himself. Terra expected Roxas to do this sort of thing. The boy washed the evidence of him and Marluxia's tryst yesterday and even gave him a new robe to boot. Vanitas didn't approve of Terra wearing the clothes of someone who stole his sex slave. Once he finished, he left Terra alone in the cell claiming he had some 'business to take care of.' Terra tried to see if it was possible to squeeze out any more information, but the boy remained tight-lipped. Terra shouldn't push his luck any further than that.

For once, Terra wasn't chained to the wall nor the bed. Vanitas instead left him in only his handcuffs and ankle cuffs, but both weren't tied to each other. He could freely move all of his limbs. Something was being planned here.

"Coming through~!" A singsong voice announced on the other side of the wooden door.

Terra picked up his head from where he sat on the mattress. He hadn't heard that snide tone in ages.

Xigbar came in twirling his crossbow in one hand and clad in his armor. He didn't have a helmet on. "Excuse my attire. I just came back from a mission."

The sight of blood was nothing new to Terra, but seeing it stained on Xigbar's chest piece and the crossbow itself made him feel uneasy. He doesn't know who's blood that belongs to. That's what worried him the most.

That begged another question Terra tried to keep in the back of his mind. How was the Kingdom of Lux fairing? They are down two commanders and a soon-to-be-knight. Both him and Aqua led sizable squads. He hoped Eraqus appointed appropriate replacements; they've been gone for weeks. The Seekers of Darkness have an edge on them with Terra and Aqua gone.

No use dwelling on that now. He needs to focus on the task at hand; dealing with Xigbar.

Terra watched him in silence as he started taking off his armor in front of him beyond the bars. "So Vanitas told me you wanted to know how your friends are doing? I can do that, no biggie. After all, I've heard you've been a good little slave, but, I want to see it myself."

Xigbar unlocked his cell with Vanitas' keyring; Terra could tell it was the boy's. This time, he knew it wasn't stolen.

"In fact, I'll be so kind that you'll get to see them in person!"

Terra's not letting him pull wool over his eyes. It's too good to be true. "I'm not an idiot-"

" _Oh, no._ I'm not lying. They're right outside that door. Here, listen..."

Xigbar looked behind himself and called out. "Yo! You two there? Your precious Terra is dying to see the both of you."

"Terra?!" Their combined voices sounded beyond the door. They belonged to Aqua and Ventus...

It's them... _It's them...!_ The Seekers of Darkness can't mimic both of their voices at the same time, right?!

"Aqua! Ven!" Terra called back.

He heard chains rattling on the other side. Aqua tried screaming back next. "Terra! They're trying to use our powers for- NHG!"

"A-Aqua...!" That was Ventus' voice.

"Good work, Larxene. You and Saix keep them silenced," Xigbar called past the door. He got no response. Terra assumed other Seekers of Darkness members were holding his friends back.

Terra was completely livid. It wounded _him_ to hear Aqua cry out in pain. He stood up for a moment, blinded by his rage, only for his leg to remind him that he still can't put too much weight on it. He grimaced and used the bed to stay on his feet. "If you're hurting them I swear-"

"Do as I say and you'll get to see them yourself~" Xigbar wagged his finger at him.

"You...! Really...!"

Xigbar chuckled. "I thought this was what you wanted? Of course, you have to do something for us in return for our kindness, now."

Terra tried to test his leg again. Damn. Why did he have to be injured? He needs to punch this man, kick him, just anything to beat him to a pulp. He sucked in a harsh breath forcing his injured leg to handle the stress of him standing properly. "You think you're doing me a favor? This is blackmail, Xigbar!"

Xigbar's smirk grew wider. "I can easily make Saix kick the kid."

_Not Ven...!_

Terra shook his head. "Alright! I get it. Don't hurt them. I'll do... I'll do anything, so..."

"Now we're talking~" Xigbar walked further into Terra's cell to lean against the side wall. "You can start by sucking my dick. If you bite, I'll _really_ make Saix do it. I'll let your friends come see you when we finish up in here. Wouldn't want them watching you get fucked, huh?"

...He doesn't know who he hates more now. Xigbar or Vanitas; Xigbar for what the devilish man is currently doing, and Vanitas for likely conspiring with him. The boy _had_ to have given Xigbar the idea to tempt him like this. 

Obviously, Terra would rather not suck Xigbar's cock at all, but he has his friends' wellbeing on the line right now.

The brunette made an angered fist with one hand. Regardless, he limped over in front of Xigbar and got to his knees, being sure to put more weight on the uninjured leg. His face was right in front of the commander's clothed crotch.

"Go on. Take off my trousers and get to work~" Xigbar egged him on.

His heart was racing so fast and he felt so disgusted. Terra had to swallow all of that down and force his hands to grab the hem Xigbar's pants. He made quick work of undoing them with the intention of not dragging this out longer than necessary. He pulled the pants to Xigbar's ankles. The knight uniforms were similar between kingdoms as far as the leggings went. Xigbar wore some underneath the pants just like Terra had his before they were scrapped. The brunette deemed it enough to only pull those down in order to reveal the one-eyed man's flaccid penis.

"Had any practice with Vanitas yet? Be honest," Xigbar placed a hand on top of Terra's head.

"I... He made me suck on the toy a few times," Terra grudgingly admitted while he busied himself with cradling the man's cock.

"But not his real one?" Xigbar slowly began scratching his scalp.

Internally, Terra said no, but he already put his mouth on the shaft. The pungent smell is hitting him the hardest more than any other sense. It reeks of sweat from being pent up in Xigbar's leggings for who knows how long. He just came from battle, after all. It's not pleasant.

Xigbar sighed. "Guess your performance will tell me everything, then~"

Terra took small, cautious laps at the tip to start off. The taste was just as awful as the smell. It's insanely bitter with a tinge of saltiness. He forced himself to endure it with his friends in mind; the more he licked, the more the taste grew bearable. The brunette tried his best not to think about the flavor when he finally wrapped his lips around the tip. He's restricted to breathing through his nose like this.

"Mmmf...!" That was supposed to be a curse. He felt Xigbar's cock twitch inside his mouth.

So... He now needs to copy what he does on the toy to a real dick. Terra fought his hardest to concentrate on the detestable task. It's easy to do in theory, but still...

"You're going too slow. Speed it up unless you want me to pull your head towards me." Xigbar warned.

Terra glared at him for a second but followed the commander's orders.

It's still not erect yet, so Terra took the whole thing in his mouth. He did that, sucked on the soft flesh, pulled his head back, and repeated the motion. He recalled Vanitas' advice for what he should do when servicing a real cock. He hated that he's following it now, but Terra cupped Xigbar's balls in his hand as he did this and massaged them with his fingers.

"Hmm... Not bad," Xigbar kept playing with Terra's hair in the meantime. He gratefully wasn't doing anything else.

He's steadily getting harder the longer Terra kept this up. Xigbar is quite... sizable. It's a bit daunting. The brunette can't fit it all in his mouth once the commander reached full erectness. Terra had to stop and pulled off to get some well-needed air.

Xigbar laughed again. "You're still very much a novice, though~ You need a break already?"

"You're the one who wanted me to do this," Terra angerly spat the excess saliva building up in his mouth.

He resumed the task not long after and went back to sucking. It doesn't make much sense, but now it seemed easier? When it's erect, it's more like the toy he practiced on. Terra can pull off the same techniques on this as he does with the device Vanitas fancied. He started to vary his movements a little instead of only bobbing. He'd sometimes pause at the tip to suck at that only, or he'd try to put in as much of Xigbar's length as he can manage without gagging and suck there for a few seconds. Terra used his tongue to run circles around the tip while he kept it in his mouth.

Xigbar's breathing noticeably grew heavier. "Ha... You were trained well. Maybe you did suck his dick already."

"Hnn..." Terra groaned softly in reply.

...He doesn't get it. Something about this had some kind of erotic quality to it that Terra can't ignore. He doesn't want to stick Xigbar's genitals in his mouth, but he has to keep in mind that his length is going to penetrate him eventually. Terra is putting in work to get this dick nice and prepared to go inside since it didn't look like Xigbar carried any oil on him to make this easier. And he's huge to add to it.

He moaned again and tried to suck harder feeling his face burn up.

Xigbar got a fistful of Terra's hair. He guided him off rather than yanked since Terra started moving with Xigbar's hand when he felt the initial tug. "T-that's enough. Show me your ass on all fours and ditch the robe."

The brunette wordlessly complied. He took off the robe first, tossed it close to the bed, and turned around as Xigbar demanded. The latter discarded the pants that were still around his ankles and stooped down to Terra's level behind him.

"Since you've been good so far, I'll help you a little here. That way, it won't be too painful," Xigbar cooed and pulled down Terra's underwear. He spread his cheeks and pressed a thumb against his entrance. Terra relaxed himself the best he could anticipating a finger to slip inside.

A wet muscle rubbed up against his hole. Terra jolted and had to cover his mouth to suppress a surprised yelp.

Xigbar is licking his asshole. What the hell?!

Even though it's incredibly weird, it seems he knows what he's doing back there. Xigbar licked around the ring of flesh first to get it as wet as possible. Another wave of shock hit Terra when Xigbar actually stuck his tongue inside. It can't go as far as fingers, obviously, but it did get his outer sphincter lubed up generously with saliva. After Terra got used to it, it doesn't feel too bad. It actually feels nice...

He hoped Xigbar can't hear his muffled groans into his hand. A louder one threatened to come out of his throat when Xigbar slid a finger inside unannounced.

"I'm almost done. Just a little more..." The commander explained as he slid in another one, and another... And another. Terra felt each individual digit scour his inner walls; there was four in total. Xigbar focused on stretching him out.  The way he used his fingers hurt slightly; his hole hasn't been expanded this much before. He ended up resting on his forearms rather than his hands trying to endure the pain. Terra bit his wrist right below the handcuffs in anticipation of something that might make him cry out too much.

He's waiting for Xigbar's dick. He knew it'd be coming eventually; Terra wasn't sure when. If he's too noisy, his friends will wonder what's wrong. They can hear loud sounds beyond the door just like Terra can hear theirs. And if his friends so much as got an earful of suggestive groans or get a glance at Terra's current state...

His conscious would forever be tainted. He could never have his friends witness him in such a pitiful way. Ventus looks up to him and Aqua holds high respect for him. This would crush them... This would crush _Terra._

"...You're being awfully quiet there. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" As if on cue, Xigbar immediately noticed Terra's fight to hold back his sounds. The commander attempted to get him to make noise via giving Terra's partially hardened cock a couple of strokes.

He shuddered and bit his wrist harder, but Terra still remained silent. He limited himself to heavy pants.

Xigbar let go of his shaft. "Eh, that's fine for now... But this view is pretty nice~ You're sticking your behind up in the air like an eager little puppy." He then gave Terra a break with the stretching and he hooked his fingers to give special attention to that 'place.'

Marluxia explained to him it's called a prostate, Terra recalled. He hates how weak it made him feel whenever it got stimulated. It forced the brunette to seize up with desire every time.

"All you need now is some dog ears and a tail. I can arrange that just for you... Mutt has a good ring to it." Xigbar gripped his hips and allowed his length to rub against Terra's puckered rosebud from all the stretching.

He'd tell Xigbar to 'shut up he's not a dog,' but Terra's too hung up on waiting for that huge dick to go inside. He's frightened above all else, but like before, some strange, deep down, dormant lust he regretfully possessed morbidly wondered what it'd feel like to be torn with a length that big. 

His hole is wet. Xigbar's tip is wet with Terra's saliva. He can feel himself quivering back there against Xigbar's heated head.

"Going in~" Xigbar announced, and he gradually worked his way inside to the hilt.

"Mgnnn!" Terra chewed the skin on his wrist so hard that he started to draw a bit of blood. It hurts, there's a copper taste in his mouth, and he feels so stretched and impossibly full. His cock is literally touching everything in his ass, at least it feels like it to Terra, and places that haven't been stimulated before. His deepest caverns that neither Marluxia or Vanitas reached were forced apart.

"D-damn. Loosen up. Your hole his biting my dick off," Xigbar growled out. He sounded pained too. Terra just panted in quick spurts trying to lax his anus the best he can manage. The man behind him helped Terra by keeping him erect the entire time. Rapid pumps brought Terra a distracting, sickening warmth of pleasure below his gut.

It was obvious to Terra now. His body constantly seeks sexual attention. If he truly hated this, he'd keep clamping on Xigbar's dick to make it hurt. Xigbar obviously felt pain when he did that so that could've been his ticket out of this situation, right? If his aggressor feels pain, he'd probably stop.

But no. Terra's letting Xigbar work him over. The discomfort is slowly going away, and the cock nestled inside him simply feels hot and snug. Oh, his temperature rises when it simply _twitches._

His friends are right there. They're mere footsteps away. Only a wall and a door blocked them from seeing each other.

Aqua and Ventus are worrying about him when Terra is actually enjoying a cock in his eager hole.

...Tears collected in the corners of his eyes. Terra forced them closed.

Xigbar started to thrust into him now. He can feel every inch of that cock slide in and out. It's driving his need through the roof. He's not hitting that place directly, but he's big enough to keep brushing by it and it's making Terra's cock leak prematurely.

The length inside him ceased its movements to only grind into Terra. The brunette let out a drawn-out, long moan from the non-ending friction. "Stop... Ha! It!"

Even Terra himself knew those words were false. He didn't want it to stop. He wants to keep going and come. His friends are here but he still wants to come.

"Like I'll believe you want it to stop~" Xigbar reached under the brunette to rub Terra's own pre-cum all over the tip of his penis. "What do you call this? Your cock is crying and your ass really likes my dick, too."

_More...! More...!_

On the outside, Terra shook his head. "Y-you're wrong-"

"I'm not. Sheesh. You were an insanely stubborn commander. Even as a sex slave, you're still like that. Guess old habits die hard."

Xigbar's hands slid further up Terra's body to his chest. The brunette thought he intended to play with his nipples, but instead, Xigbar lifted him up. They shifted so Terra was sitting in the commander's lap.

In this kind of position... His tip is rubbing right on his prostate. Terra's cock can't stop jumping or leaking.

Wait. He needs to cover his mouth. Xigbar better not move. _Xigbar please don't-_

"Come for me, my little pet~"

Xigbar's cock slammed into his already spasming hole with full force.

"No! Mn... AH~!"

Terra arched his back and experienced his most explosive orgasm yet. He screamed consumed entirely by pleasure. His sperm shot all over the floor right in front of him. He rocked his hips on his own riding out his climax on Xigbar's dick. His body did everything in its power to make the orgasmic waves last as long as possible.

He let Xigbar support his whole weight once it ended. Terra went limp feeling his tears fall freely down his face; tiny gasps made his chest rise and fall. In the background, his friends heard him after all. His sound was of twisted euphoria, but Aqua and Ventus must have mistaken it for something else. They fought their chains, called his name again a couple of times, and asked if he was ok before being silenced.

Xigbar snickered. "You can't let your friends see you in this state. Oh well, better luck next time~"

The commander called out to the Seekers of Darkness members to lead his friends away. Terra was at a total loss.

"And don't think you're done yet. I haven't come. You still have some work to do." Xigbar rammed into Terra again. His body jolted despite it's worn state.

"I'll make sure you can come again~ It's to thank you for your service." They started another round. Terra's getting harder again.

The brunette simply nodded.

Fuck...

He can't stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter~ But I do feel awfully bad for Terra... He needs a hug (;-;)


	7. Chapter 7

Terra realized something.

He hates thinking. 

Usually, when he thinks, he starts to worry about things that drag him down. It hurts, mentally and physically, to stop and consider what he's turning into. What he has _already_ turned into.

When he thinks, Aqua and Ventus are most of the time the first that come to mind, but even they sadden him now. They used to be his sole motivators to keep trying. Certainly, the both of them will lower their heads in shame if they saw what Terra has been doing these past few days.

When he thinks, he's reminded that there is no escape from this imprisonment. He's locked away every second of his life. The few times when he isn't restrained, he's watched like a hawk by people that are far stronger or better equipped than he is. He already searched high and low for means of escape and tried his best to 'play nice' with his captors, but none of his efforts bore any fruit.

Hell, he hadn't planted any seeds yet. He's made zero progress in trying to get out of here.

He's helpless.

Terra paced in his cell. He's been counting his footsteps to pass the time and keep his mind mildly busy. He's up to one thousand and fifty-two. Vanitas hadn't been chaining him to the wall as much as he had in the past. That's why he can walk freely like this, and Terra could take a jab at why.

Vanitas probably figured Terra wouldn't fight anymore. The boy's right. He gave up. Why keep trying when he knows nothing will come of it?

His only hope is Riku now, but it's taking the silver-haired youth too long. Terra believed he couldn't get help.

So, Terra concluded, it's better to not worry about those things and keep himself distracted. It's gotten easier since he's unchained; although the cuffs were seemingly permanent. Exercising is an activity he's always enjoyed, so he started making regimens for himself when he has downtime like this. The workouts kept him in shape and prevented him from going soft. Most importantly, they blocked off those aggravating thoughts he didn't want to think of.

But sometimes the regimens aren't enough...

Like now. He's incredibly _horny._

In between steps, he'd glance at the door hoping someone would walk inside and relieve him. Vanitas came the most often. Sometimes Xigbar might visit him. Those two were the ones who primarily 'played' with him. Terra hadn't seen Marluxia since that time he snuck him out one night.

...Lately, Vanitas has been coming to his cell less. The visits were irregular and more sporadic. He'd skip days. At least it felt like he skipped days since it took Vanitas so long to come back. The boy simply tells him he's busy. Terra doesn't question it since he knows he won't get a proper answer.

Perhaps he's being too impatient. Terra looked at his feet again.

...One thousand, one hundred, and ninety-nine...

This was aggravating.

Terra ultimately stopped and longingly stared at the door again as if his eyes can magically summon a man that could make this feeling go away.

He's growing antsy. Terra's itching to be touched.

Then a thought crossed his mind that he hadn't considered before...

What if he touched himself?

Terra grumbled and shook his head. No, he probably shouldn't do that. He's been subjugated to a lot of shame, but this would be on an even greater level. Besides, what if he gets caught? Vanitas would never let that go. Xigbar probably wouldn't either.

...Ah, but he needs to feel something _now._

Terra looked at the linen wrap. That tiny piece of fabric was the only thing preventing him from making direct contact with his crotch. It's horribly tempting to just take it off and give himself some sort of release...

He can't do this anymore.

Terra ultimately gave up. If he continued ignoring his need, it'll keep haunting him. The brunette dragged himself to the bed. He took off the wrap and his robe to be entirely nude (it still stunned him today that Vanitas let him wear it despite him saying sex slaves shouldn't have clothes) before laying down.

Terra hasn't masturbated in ages. He had no reason to. Even back when he was on the Kingdom of Lux soil, he didn't touch himself very much. He typically was too busy to keep sex on his mind during those days.

...Enough with his thoughts. Terra should finally get a move on.

He settled on wrapping his hand around his cock to get started. Terra squeezed it, jerked it, and stroked the underside of the tip. He's steadily getting harder with every pump. The brunette hummed feeling his dick expand in his palm. Being in the mood certainly helped speed this process up...

Terra's other hand went to his chest to play with his nipple without much consideration. He figured it'd probably feel good. He rubbed it at first to get it to harden, and he pinched it between his index finger and thumb. He tried to be rough in order to match the usual harshness they're accustomed to. He pulled on it a little and _oh, fuck_ that's the surge he's attempting to mimic.

'Feels good?' Vanitas' voice sounded loud and clear in his head despite the boy not being present. But his tone still turned him on anyway and Terra let out a low groan for only his ears to hear.

...Vanitas turns him on?

No. Terra didn't want him to. Yet, the boy is apparently capable of invading his head.

He'll focus only on the feelings.

Terra settled with placing both his hands on his dick. One squeezed the base while the other stroked the rest that wasn't blocked by his stationary hand. He made a twisting motion with his wrist as if trying to milk the semen out of his length. The pleasure is there. It feels nice, but it seems like no matter how he touched his cock, he can't come. His orgasm was nowhere close. Terra tried to speed up his pumps. He could normally climax like this... He's done it before.

The more he touched himself, the more his need grew. It's not his dick that's demanding that kind of 'need.'

He subconsciously pressed his rear into the bed. Terra's ass is feeling awfully empty. This is where someone would slip some fingers inside. Upon that realization, Terra came to a total halt.

Does he do that himself? He's never stuck his fingers there before.

The brunette grit his teeth as he gently tapped the taut hole between his legs. He's gotten so far already... If Vanitas were to barge through the door right now, he'd ask him 'why are you hard?' And Terra truly would hate to explain or come up with some poorly made excuse. He doubts he can subdue an erection from only willpower when he's this excited.

He has to go all the way at this point. There's no going back.

Terra turned on his side so his back faced the wooden door. If he wanted to reach his hole, he figured this position would be the most efficient. He rose a hand to his mouth to get his fingers wet. The action alone is making his libido exponentially increase.

He folded one leg close to his chest as comfortably possible for easier access. Terra sucked in a cautious breath letting a glistening fingertip press up against his entrance. He didn't waste too much time and finally pushed in.

His innards are so soft. It's incredibly warm touching his fleshy walls. He was surprised to meet some resistance at the start; it did explain why most of his captors went in slow. Terra had to use more force than he initially deemed he needed to slide his finger in all the way. After about the second knuckle, his hole greedily sucked his finger to the base.

He shuddered from the feeling. It doesn't hurt. He'll keep going. 

Terra decided he'll try to find his sensitive spot next... Vanitas, Xigbar, and Marluxia all hooked their fingers in the direction of Terra's cock to find it. He mimicked their technique with his submerged digit. His breath caught in his throat. He felt the twinge, but that wasn't the exact place. He moved his finger back and tried again. Terra sighed when the feeling got more intense... He's almost there. He shifted his finger slightly to the right and tried once more.

"Ku...!" He found it, but he pressed too hard. Terra reduced the pressure to a gentle rub. In a way, it's like a massage. His entire lower half kept feeling faint, yet consistent pleasure that the brunette absolutely enjoyed. The area was notably a bit rougher than the rest of his insides as well aside from the obvious swelling. He supposed that was how the other men knew where it was without having to guess for so long as Terra did.

While this was nice, it still wasn't enough. Terra needed to slide in another finger to feel the fullness in his anus. He did just that and managed to insert it faster than the first. With both of his tips teasing his insides, he could feel his cock starting to grow wet at the opening. 

_...Yeah, he can come like this,_ Terra thought to himself.

His other hand went to his cock. He started to thrust his fingers rather than only rub in order to mimic a penis or Vanitas' toy. He timed his thrusts with the pumps to his dick. He can feel his imminent climax creeping closer. Terra squeezed his own fingers inside him as he approached it with a quiet whine.

His cum stained the wall of his cell.

He finally got relief (as well as a ton of guilt), but, he really didn't think that through. Vanitas is going to notice his mess. It stands out against the dark stone wall.

The wooden door opened. Terra was mortified. The timing was _too_ perfect. 

He quickly withdrew his hands and closed his legs. He didn't have any time to put the wrap back on...!

"...It's time for supper, Terra."

Praise the gods, it was Roxas. That boy never dared to touch him nor do anything to hurt him. Terra relaxed into the bed not realizing just how tense he was. He'd rather have no one witness him like this, but if he had to pick, he supposed Roxas would be the best option.

...Maybe he'll be kind enough to help him clean up the wall.

~~~

Night fell. He was able to judge the days and nights better now because they were approaching the winter months. It got exceptionally cold in the evenings, and now that Terra thought about it, that's probably why Vanitas let him keep the robe. He's cruel to dish out undesired sex but kind enough to not want his slave to freeze to death.

The brunette hated how the 'undesired' part may not be entirely true anymore. Sometimes he wants it, like today where he ended up touching himself. Other times, he didn't want to be bothered. He's lately been finding himself wanting the sex more than rejecting it. It sorta just happened one day... Well, Terra can remember the exact day that caused the shift. He didn't like recalling it, so he won't do it now either.

Try to think about something else, Terra told himself as he hugged the robe to stay as warm as possible on the bed. 

He's been wondering about one thing, in particular, a lot lately...

When will Vanitas take him already? The boy barely lets Terra touch his dick. The brunette kept imagining what it'd feel like inside. He knows the boy isn't that large. That isn't a problem; huge dicks usually hurt a lot. He might even be a perfect fit so his length could-

His head backpedaled there.

What was he thinking? What was he doing?

The old Terra, the _commander_ Terra wouldn't think like this. He wouldn't allow his mind to focus on such trivialities. Commander Terra would've kept his head held high and never give up...

Maybe that part of him still existed, too. Because the current Terra felt another wave of sadness blanket him when he took a step back to look at himself...

Fighting is too difficult. His hope vanished a while ago when he realized his powerlessness. If he can't find any hope, then how does he fight?

...This is why he hates thinking.

The tears were trying to come back. That's a low that Terra never wanted to reach again. He mustn't lament like this.

An odd sound pulled him out of his troubles. It came from the wooden door. What is it now? Some new game Vanitas wanted to play? Marluxia again? The hour is late...

Terra wondered if the lock on the door broke and whoever was trying to come in struggled to get inside. Whoever it was finally got it opened. The brunette turned so he could get a better look at them.

"Yuck. It smells like sex in here..." The dirty blond, short-haired male pinched his nose.

Terra's never seen this man before. He wasn't dressed like a knight or a noble. He looked relatively plain clothed to the brunette save the dull blue scarf he had wrapped around his neck. It blocked the lower half of his face. Perhaps he's a peasant? That wouldn't make sense considering he just came in here with no key. Terra quickly examined the man's hands. Those are lockpicks. He wore gloves, too, and had an array of knives sheathed on his belt.

A thief, then?

Terra could take a guess. "You're not supposed to be here."

The other male didn't pay Terra any mind and quickly made his way to the cell door. He went to work on that lock, too, rattling the door with his picks. "Great observation! Now, let me save you. I'm getting you out... Hopefully."

Save? Don't make him laugh. Terra stood up in case he needed to fight him off. If it's merely a lowly thief, Terra believed he could take him on, armed or not. "I don't know you. Why would you want to 'save me?'"

The intruder's deft hands got the cell door unlocked faster than the wooden one. "I know Riku, and he wanted me to get you out of here. Ask your questions later. We need to move fast, Terra~"

This could be a trap. However, getting out of this cell is better than staying put. This man also knew Riku and Terra's name. His intentions have the possibility of being true, even if Terra greatly doubts it. And lastly... This man coming to him at this specific moment just may be the morale boost Terra needs. His head was in an especially dark place today. Terra's not particularly religious, but this might be some form of calling to bring him back.

The brunette nodded and allowed the mysterious man to lead him away from the castle. The thief knew how to navigate the castle's maze-like structure and he got the both of them out using a tunnel that ran under the courtyard. It went off without a hitch. They didn't come across any guards during their escape. This 'thief' was either insanely lucky or he knows the layout of this castle.

His bare feet didn't appreciate the rough trek on unpaved soil... But he's outside. Terra could see the sky again, smell the fresh air that beat the staleness of his cell, and hear the calls of owls flying through the night.

He's finally free.

~~~

Every attempt at trying to make the blond man talk ended in failure. Terra managed to get a name at the very least; he called himself Demyx. He explained to Terra that he'll tell him everything properly once they reach the 'hideout,' and talking too much may get them caught. The Seekers of Darkness must have eyes and ears everywhere in that case, because by the time Demyx told him that, they were well away from the castle.

They traveled through a densely packed forest. Demyx lit the way with a small flame he summoned from the tip of one of his daggers. That only confirmed Terra's suspicions; this man isn't a mere thief. Average thieves are unable to use magic; magic is taught mostly to knights for the intention to be used in combat.

Demyx parted a thick wall of brustles to reveal a stone cave behind the undergrowth. Terra had second thoughts entering such a shady place, but the sight of a certain teen put all of those doubts to rest.

Riku's silvery hair shone brightly in the moonlight as he all but bounced up to Terra with a huge smile on his face. "You actually got him out, Demyx!"

"Right?! I didn't think I would've been able to do it, either." Demyx gave the pair a dismissive wave as he walked past the entrance inside the cave.

There's still an unknown man here, but for once, Terra felt as if he could breathe again. He could relax without worrying if someone would walk into his cell. The cell is _nonexistent._

It's been so long since Terra felt the urge to genuinely smile. He's doing it now in the presence of his diligent trainee. "I'm glad to see you again. You have no idea, Riku..."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're ok, Terra, and I'm sorry it took me so long." Riku tried his best to contain his excitement from earlier, but he seemingly can't wipe the grin off his face. It only began to fade when he noticed the cuffs still around Terra's wrists and ankles.

His crestfallen gaze is telling enough. Riku likely wants to know what happened while Terra was held captive. Terra dreaded the moment when his trainee will ask.

Riku met his eyes again. "I... Or _we_ have a lot of explaining to do. Come inside." Riku went in first. Terra followed after him.

The cave's entrance was deceiving. It seemed small from the outside, but it was much roomier than Terra expected. A campfire in the middle of the cave kept it warm. Terra spotted a few leather sacs scattered around the fire for makeshift beds. He counted four. Towards the back of the cave was a poorly built table with tree stumps surrounding it that were used as stools. That's where he spotted Demyx and two other men Terra doesn't recognize. They were dressed nicer than Demyx, but their clothes had some wear and tear on the ends of their sleeves and pants. A candle placed in the middle of the table kept their faces illuminated.

"Ah. So this is who you were talking about." The one with straight, shoulder-length blond hair said. The other, lanky, red-haired male sitting across from him didn't say anything at all. He merely watched Terra. The red-headed one did look vaguely familiar to the brunette, but he can't put his finger on when he saw him before...

The statement from the blond one was apparently meant for Riku since he nodded. He stood beside Terra. "We still have to get the others out, but with Commander Terra, I _know_ we can do it without failing."

_Commander..._ He wasn't even sure he was worthy of that title anymore, but that was an issue for another time.

"You know these men?" Terra asked instead, looking down to face Riku properly.

Riku tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "Oh, sorry. I do, and they were the ones who helped me get you out. I tried asking for help at home, but the situation isn't looking too good. Dilan and Aeleus can only do so much in you and Aqua's places... We're struggling to keep the Seekers of Darkness at bay. King Eraqus said that sending a rescue team would thin our numbers too much... He's worried though, Terra. Everyone is. He wants to save you and the others just as badly as I do."

It's as Terra feared. "You had to defy the king, too?" He asked with a frown.

Riku barely moved his head to nod again. "It also cost me an arm and a leg to make Sora stay. I had to lie to him. He's not trained well enough to sneak into enemy territory yet. He'd be caught for sure."

Terra easily remembered the boy Riku referred to. Sora was the brown-haired trainee Aqua recently started working with. He knew him and Riku were close since the two boys always took every chance they could get to train with each other.

Witnessing Riku's troubled expression, it's clear that he was questioning his actions. Terra gave Riku a reassuring pat on the top of his head. "You did what you thought was right and you kept your promise of getting me out. You've done more than enough, Riku."

"...Thanks," he replied meekly, but Riku did try to smile. Terra hoped his words got through to him.

Demyx loudly cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt your little heartfelt moment and all, but don't you think your commander would want some rest? He came here with nothing on his feet and he was a sex-"

The red-headed man abruptly cut in to speak for the first time. "What Demyx _meant_ to say is you should probably let your friend sit down."

Terra still doesn't know that man's name, but he greatly appreciated the save.

"Right," Riku replied completely oblivious to what Demyx was about to say, and let Terra sit down at one of the tree stumps.

Afterward, the men took turns explaining who they were. The one with the long blond hair was Vexen. He was a former Seekers of Darkness strategist. The red-headed man's name was Axel, and like Vexen, he used to be a Seekers of Darkness member. He instead was a knight. If that was the case, then it's possible that they've fought before on the battlefield. That's why he looked familiar. Terra can't recall when, so it must have been some time ago. Demyx reintroduced himself as a former Seekers of Darkness assassin. He insisted that he never killed anyone on the job because of his lack of skills... Terra wasn't sure if he should believe that.

All three of these men had something obvious in common. Each one was an ex-Seekers of Darkness member, and that didn't settle well with him at all. "Tell me why I should trust any of you. How do I know you all completely cut ties with the Seekers of Darkness?"

"Because we know about their plans first hand. The travesties they're preparing are bordering extremism, no, they _are_ extremism, and all of us wanted out," Vexen replied a matter-of-factly.

"We also have one person here who had to suffer through some of that stuff first hand," Demyx continued, and casually motioned towards Axel. "When we made our first escape attempt, it didn't work out all that well... That tiny noble did a number on him. He's got a permanent limp now and can't fight all that well."

Demyx could possibly mean Vanitas when he mentioned 'the noble's' small stature, Terra noted.

Axel sighed before he spoke. "...It was torture. Judging from what I heard from Riku, it sounded like you were being tortured there, too."

Riku's voice grew softer as he gave Terra a concerned look. "I guessed it was torture since you were chained down when I found you. Was it really, Terra? You never did say..."

"It..." Terra trailed off, casting his gaze down to his lap. He can't bring himself to confess to anything that happened in the cell. All of it was too embarrassing and atrocious to tell anyone about. He'll keep it a secret for as long as he can... Besides, saying it like this isn't exactly lying. He's being vague if anything else. "It was torture," the brunette finally got out.

"What did they do?" Riku asked next and elevated his voice from worry.

Terra shook his head. "I don't want to say."

"But-"

"Give it a rest, kid. He'll tell you when he's ready." Axel interrupted the conversation again; he _saved_ Terra again. "I know exactly how he feels... Talking about it is hard. He needs time to heal. As long as he's not dying in front of us, putting it off is ok for now."

Axel gave the brunette a knowing glance. Somehow, knowing that there's someone who understands his suffering made the whole thing just a little more bearable.

"Thanks," Terra quietly murmured. Axel dipped his head once in acknowledgment.

"Alright," Riku still sounded uneasy as he dropped the subject, "but you can trust these guys, Terra. They let me stay here and helped me save you. They want to stop the Seekers of Darkness just as much as we do."

After that conversation, Terra could feel their intentions were just. He needed no further convincing. "If you have Riku's trust, you have mine." He looked at each individual man as he said that.

Vexen huffed and crossed his arms. "Glad to hear that. We feared we'd never gain the support of anyone from the Kingdom of Lux. That's why we're holed up in this tasteless cave... If it was this easy, we could have knocked on your castle's doors."

"Uh... That's bold," Riku gave Vexen a dumbfounded look.

Demyx practically slammed Vexen's back with how much force he used. "Aw, don't mind him. He's just angry that he has to eat off a dirty table like a peasant~ You gotta learn to live off the land, Vexen. Go back to your roots~"

Vexen swatted Demyx's hand away as if he was an annoying gnat. "So onto the next topic to discuss. Riku told us that they took two of your units aside from yourself?"

"Yes. The Seekers of Darkness kidnapped them," Terra replied.

"And both of them are skilled with their magic, no?"

Goodness, Riku must have trusted them a lot if he told them about Aqua and Ventus. Desperation could also play a large part in that as well. Still, Terra explained either way. "One was a commander and is one of our best magic users. The other was at the end of his training about to be dubbed an official knight, but he showed great potential. He had the makings to become as great as her..."

Vexen put a hand to his chin. "It's as I thought. King Xehanort is putting his plan into motion."

"Plan?" Terra echoed.

"We've explained all of this to Riku, but you need to know too." Vexen neatly crossed his arms and kept his cold gaze locked exclusively on Terra the entire time. "The monster mobs you all have been fighting sometimes? They aren't the mutated beasts that you think they are. Those are creatures created using pure dark magic."

Terra's eyes widened. The monsters have only turned up recently, but their numbers keep steadily increasing. The Kingdom of Lux is still finding ways to better combat those threats. "But the amount of magic you'd need to summon something with a mind of its own... It would require hundreds of soldiers. It takes years to train a single person to use magic and even then, not everyone has the aptitude to use it well enough to summon a creature."

"What if I told you that a single person is making all of them by himself?"

Terra grit his teeth. "I'd say you're insane."

Vexen's expression darkened. "But it's the truth. While you were imprisoned, has the name Vanitas come up at all? That's the boy who's been slowly building up our- _their_ ranks with those dastardly beasts."

"V-Vanitas?!" His true reaction slipped from his mouth; Terra couldn't contain it. He supposed that explained why the boy could summon weapons at will, but he never thought that he could create full blown living _beings._ That kind of power is only heard in legends.

"You seem acquainted," Vexen mused aloud, "regardless, if Xehanort truly does have both your friends held captive, we need to get them back as soon as possible. His plan is to seize light magic, fuse it with dark magic, and create even more ferocious monsters. He tasked me with that project before I left. It's the reason why I fled. His greed for power is growing to dangerous levels. What if no one can control the monsters Vanitas makes? What if they start killing our own people or the innocents? No one knows what will happen. I refuse to help make something so risky to win this war."

Recalling Aqua's words right before she got cut off on the other side of that door, Terra assumed she'd say something similar to what Vexen is presently telling him. At least he finally has proper answers. He knows that the Seekers of Darkness have to keep his friends alive if they want to harness their magic energy. They may have to endure some pain, but they'll be alive no matter what happens. The next part is to prevent King Xehanort from carrying out his plans.

He ultimately still has to save his friends. It's the goal that's been driving him almost this entire time. He nearly lost it at one point, but that motivation is coming back full force.

"Then we obviously have to save them." Terra returned Vexen's chilling gaze with one of conviction.

A faint smile finally cracked the serious disposition Vexen had put off this entire time. "And that was the last point I wanted to discuss with you. We were hoping you'd help us rescue your friends. Riku was insistent that you'd agree in a heartbeat, but it's better to hear it from the source."

"You have my support. I'd imagine you'd need to make a plan of your own, too." Terra did exactly what Riku predicted. The latter mouthed a 'thank you' as to not interrupt Vexen.

"We have one in mind, but that can wait until tomorrow. You're likely exhausted. If I started explaining now, it'd go in one ear and out the other just like everything I tell Demyx here." Vexen shot the aforementioned male a sideways glance.

"Wha?" Demyx suddenly pipped up from where he had his head resting on his arms atop the table. It looked like he wasn't paying attention... Terra grinned a little. Those two certainly get along.

The brunette suppressed a chuckle as he thanked each of the men one last time. Riku usually tried to keep his emotions in check, but the poor trainee needed to stand up and he gave Terra a hug. Terra returned it from where he was seated; he'd love to stand as well, but as Vexen said, Terra was totally spent and his feet still ached. Being embraced so tenderly after all of that time held in captivity felt incredibly rejuvenating. He wished he could stay here forever...

Vexen stood as well and gestured towards Riku and Demyx. "If you two don't mind, could you fetch some firewood? The flame is getting rather low and we don't have enough stock for the night. I'll do my best to make a makeshift bed for you, Terra, with some pelts we've scavenged. I apologize for the poor sleeping arrangement."

Riku and Demyx nodded and disappeared past the brustle wall. Vexen started moving towards the other side of the cave, but he paused before he could get out of earshot. "...I'd imagine you'd want to have some time alone with him, Axel. I'll leave you be."

"Sharp as a knife," Axel called out to Vexen's back. The latter didn't reply and got busy with his self-assigned task.

...It went unspoken, but Terra knows exactly why Axel wanted to speak only to him. He picked up on every hint the red-haired man dropped and even the limping part rung a bell with Terra. The same almost happened to him with the gashed thigh.

"Vanitas was your 'Master' too?" Terra worded it that way as to avoid anything that might upset the former slave.

Axel's expression was a mix of pain and tiredness. He slowly nodded. "For three months. It was horrible. I escaped about a month or two ago, but... I can still remember everything he did to me."

Terra could barely make it for the weeks he was there. His best guess is that he was stuck for one month. He couldn't imagine being a sex slave for three of them... "No one should have to go through that," the brunette murmured, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"That stuff sticks with you," Axel grew more agitated with each word. "I still get the urges even now. I'm such a drag around Vexen and Demyx; you have no idea. I'm already not as mobile as I used to be and they... They've even had to help a few times. I'm just glad that the kid hadn't seen any of it yet."

Terra's eyes darted down to gaze at the imperfections of the table. "From the way you explain it, it seems like it doesn't get better. I'm at the point where I get the... uh, urges."

Axel sighed and seemingly calmed himself down based on his tone alone. "You too, eh..."

The brunette shut his eyes. "I don't know how to face my friends with how my body is now. I can't..." A blush spread across his face. If he's ever going to tell this to someone else, a former sex slave would understand him the best. That still didn't lessen the fact that it embarrassed him to no end. "Forgive me for saying this, but I can't masturbate properly. I have to feel something from behind."

"We're in the same boat. Except I need to feel a little pain on top of that."

"Axel..."

"Excuse me~" the red-head stuck a hand under Terra's chin to make him look at him correctly. Despite his previous outburst, Axel was actually smiling a little. "It's not as bad as you think. It just makes sex kinkier if you put it in another light~"

Terra didn't think the humor was funny... Axel quietly muttered an apology.

"But in all seriousness, Terra, it does get better only if you let it. The key thing is you can't hold it in for too long. Tell people you trust about it. Talk to them a little at a time. Bottling it up will drive you nuts and all you can think about is wanting to be touched by your Master again. I'm not totally well yet, but I'm much better than I was a month ago. All I had was dick on my mind. It's not so bad now."

He doesn't get how Axel can smile through all of this. Terra kept frowning at him and ended up letting him cradle his chin in his hand. His palm is warm and Terra's face is cold. "I get what you're saying, but I just don't think I'm at that point where I can tell my friends yet."

Axel started stroking his chin now. Terra's not going to lie... That feels super nice when it's freezing outside. "As I said before, it takes time. If you need time to mull over your words, be my guest. Make sure that you plan to tell them one day instead of never. That's all. You've already got a head start by talking to me."

Terra barely shifted his head to suggest his agreement. He secretly wanted to keep Axel's hand there as long as possible. "...Alright. I understand."

"One more thing... Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Huh?" Terra blinked blankly. Where was this coming from? Did Vanitas mess up his head that severely?

"You've been loving my hand. You're dropping mad hints." He moved his hand to instead stroke the side of Terra's not-so-cold cheek. It's warming up from his creeping blush.

"A-ah your hand is just warm. That's all," Terra stuttered and used his own to push away Axel's.

Axel respected Terra's wish and rested it on his lap. "Haha, I'll stop. It's just that you could do with a couple laughs since you're free now," he paused and allowed his gaze to wander where Vexen was, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. "...I'm sorry. Comforting isn't my forte."

Terra could agree with that, regardless if this was Axel's personality or a result of Vanitas' torture. However, Axel is still trying his best. He's the only one who gave him some actual coping advice. Terra's still unsure if he'll ever follow it himself... He supposed time will tell. The patience game is awful to play but he has no other option to turn to. This is probably why Aqua persistently preached it to him for even the most minute things. It's essentially the same here.

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure anyone wouldn't know what to say in situations like these." Terra managed a small smile to console the helpful red-head.

"Heh, and I thought I was the one that was supposed to be helping you feel better," Axel brought his attention back to Terra and, instead of being intrusive, cautiously placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. He's more than likely ensuring that Terra didn't mind his touch this time around.

"Anyway, we're going to get your friends back. None of us want to see the world burn. I can assure you of that." Axel pulled back and relaxed (well, the best he could at least) on the stump.

Terra nodded in agreement. It may not be right this second, but he could finally take action. He could actually try to save his friends.

They only need to wait a little longer...


End file.
